Harry's Nightmare Before Christmas
by shadowwriter329
Summary: Harry always seem to be missing around Halloween. When the ghost show the tale when two holidays meet, what does that have to do with Harry and the pumpkin king.
1. Chapter 1

Harry's Nightmare Before Christmas

Yes another new story, but it will be a short one hopefully. The style of this story is more Dean the Cuddy Fox and I gave this story idea to him. But I have not gotten any answer back at all so I'll go ahead and stat this story. Sorry of any spelling and/or Grammar mistakes, tell me if you see any please.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything of the Harry Potter world nor the Nightmare before Christmas. Both are my favorite book series and movie. Marry Christmas.

(Story start)

Hermione sigh as she walked into the great hall Ron beside her. It was the morning of Halloween and like always Harry was no where to be found. This happens every year, the few days before and on Halloween Harry always seems to go missing. What was worst is that Ron could not find the map so they could find where he goes.

"I don't get it Ron," Hermione finally said as the school piled in for breakfast along with the two guest schools. "Where could he be, I mean he always loves Halloween."

"I know, I know he always give the other teacher suggestions on how to make it better then last years and his idea are real good, scary but good." Ron said as he started on his food.

Hermione notice a lot of the ghost were around and talking to Dumbledore. After a minute he stood up and addressed the hall. "May I have your attention?" the hall got quite, "The ghost have inform me that because of our guest here at Hogwarts they have decided to pay tribute to the lord of Halloween, the pumpkin king, by telling all of us his most famous misadventure." He then held up and black book with a tall figure on a spiral hill with a large moon behind them. "It is called the Nightmare Before Christmas, if we start now I believe we should finished before tonight's feast and the champions named. If it is all right I shall be reading first."

Hermione could not help but shiver at the title. It reminded too much of that one Christmas eve when the present she go came to life and scared her. Even if Santa came and fixed it all she still remembered it. No one notice Hedwig looking down at them before flying off.

The hall stays quite, all eyes on the Headmaster as he opened the book and clearing his throat.

'**Twas a long time ago,**

**Longer now than it seems**

**In a place that perhaps **

**You've seen in your dreams**

**For the story that you are about to be told**

**Begins with the holiday worlds of old**

**Now, you've probably wondered**

**Where holidays come from**

**If you haven't I'd say**

**It's time you begun**

**For the holidays are the results of much fuss**

**And hard work from the worlds that create them for us**

**Well you see now, quite simply**

**That's all that they do,**

**Make one unique holiday**

**Especially for you**

**But once, a calamity ever so great**

**Occurred when two holidays met by mistake**

"Well, that is some candy for thought I'd say." Dumbledore said as the hall whisper among themselves. The purebloods and half bloods wonder if what was said about the holidays were true. The muggleborns whisper in wonder and in some cases fear. Were they talking about that one faithful and frightful night?

After they quite down Dumbledore turned the page and said,

**Chapter one; This is Halloween.**

**Halloween on Privet Drive was pretty much like Halloween anywhere else. Children were running from house to house all wearing costumes each having a bag of goodies to take home. Some notice that number four lights were out as they went to the next house. The family there was away visiting an aunt and gong trick-or-treating in a different neighborhood. The only one that would be home, a small black hair boy they dislike more then anything else, wasn't there.**

"What does that mean, dislike more then anything else?" Hermione asked in both anger and horror. She knew where Harry lives and didn't like the sound of that.

Dumbledore paused at this. Surely that wasn't true, if it was not in front of him he would not have believed it. Perhaps a visit to number four is in order. He continue,

**Said boy was in he woods a large smile on his face. Before him was a door. Not just any door but a large door shaped like a jack-o-lantern. It also seemed to be embedded into a larger tree. **

Everyone looked confused by this. A door, in a tree? And what was with the shape?

**The boy, Harry Potter, **(gasped were heard all around) **reached out and grabbed the nose of the jack-o-lantern and turned it like a knob. The door swung open showing nothing but darkness. The boy jumped in a second later and the door closed behind him.**

**As the darkness started to clear it showed a gray landscape. Hills, bare trees and large pumpkin patches were seen and a graveyard with big head stones was in front of tall iron gates. A scarecrow was seen, with a mean looking jack-o-lantern for a head with the sign above it saying 'Halloween Town'.**

The hall was quite listening in wonder of such of a place.

**The graves stood out in the big full moon and shadows appeared on the graves as music was heard and they began to sing.**

"Sing?" was the respond of most of the hall. The Weasley twins were chanting "Sing it! Sing it!" Dumbledore just chuckled before clearing his throat and began to the words.

_**[Shadows]**_

_**Boys and girls of every age**_

_**Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**_

_**Come with use and you shall see**_

_**This our town of Halloween**_

_**[Pumpkin patch chorus]**_

_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**_

_**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night**_

_**[Ghost]**_

_**This is Halloween, everybody make a scene**_

_**Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright**_

_**It's our town, everybody scream**_

_**In this town of Halloween**_

**The ghost flew down a walkway lined with a metal spiked fence past another gate into Halloween Town. Hunted looking houses all decorated for Halloween. Past the hunted looking town hall and a large fountain with a strange looking monster spiting green water from it wide roaring like mouth into its pool below.**

The images in everyone's head got wilder and wilder as they listen to the strange song and place.

_**[Creature under bed]**_

_**I'm the monster under your bed**_

_**Teeth ground sharp and eye glowing red**_

_**[Monster under stairs]**_

_**I am the one hiding under your stairs**_

_**Finger like snakes and spiders in my hair**_

_**[Corpse chorus]**_

_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**_

_**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! **_

_**[Vampires]**_

_**In this town we call home**_

_**Everyone hails to the pumpkin song**_

**A short round man wearing a red ribbon saying mayor and a hat taller then he was appeared on a stage singing and dancing, spinning a full circle, his big smiling head staying were it was.**

Several students giggled at this funny picture.

_**[Mayor]**_

_**In this town, don't we love it now?**_

_**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**_

_**[Corpse chorus]**_

_**Round that corner, man hiding in the trashcan**_

_**Something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll**_

**A harlequin demon jumped from the trashcan as a werewolf wearing a large sweater clashed through a wooden fence and a melting man came up through a grate.**

_**[Harlequin demon]**_

_**Scream!**_

_**[Werewolf]**_

_**This is Halloween**_

_**[Melting man]**_

_**Red 'n' black, slimy green**_

_**[Werewolf]**_

_**Aren't you scared?**_

**Two witches came flying in on brooms zooming by as they continue the song.**

_**[Witches]  
Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night  
**_

**The two witches passed a tree as it walked down the path. It had a scary looking face and several skeletons hanging on rope, all smiling waiting for their que.**

_**[Hanging tree]  
Everybody scream, everybody scream**_

_**[Hanged men]**_  
_**In our town of Halloween!**_

**A clown riding a unicycle came up and sang.**

_**[Clown]  
I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace**_

_**[Second ghoul]**_  
_**I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"**_  
_**I am the wind blowing through your hair**_

**A large shadow showed upon the moon as it sang along before it dissolved into many bats and they flew off.  
_  
[ Shadow on the moon]  
I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright  
_**

The students were on the edge of their seats all attention on the catchy song and strange characters of Halloween town.

_**[Corpse Chorus]  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!  
**_

**The blade of galantine dropped down cutting a pumpkin as several monster children laugh at their fun, watched by their parents.**

_**[Children corpse trio]  
Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare**_

**_[Parent corpses]_**  
**_That's our job, but we're not mean_**  
**_In our town of Halloween_**

**The mayor lead the chorus as a zombie with a hatchet in its head pulled a scarecrow not unlike the one first seen on a wooden horse.**

_**[Corpse chorus]  
In this town**_

**_[Mayor]_**  
**_Don't we love it now?_**  
**_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_**

**_[Corpse chorus]_**  
**_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_**  
**_And scream like a banshee_**  
**_Make you jump out of your skin_**  
**_This is Halloween, everyone scream_**  
**_Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy_**

**The scarecrow came to life, grabbing a torch and stood on top of the horse. It swallowed the fire setting it selfon aflame. It danced on top of the horse scaring some of the monster around it.**

Gasped were heard around the hall as they imagined the sight.

**_Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin patch_**  
**_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!_**

**_[Everyone]_**  
**_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_**  
**_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_**

**The flaming scarecrow finished its dance and then jumped off flipped into the air and dived head first into the shallow pool and was gone as the crowd gathered around.**

[**_Corpse children trio]_**  
**_In this town we call home_**  
**_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_**

**And as the town sang the last verse a figure slowly came up from the glowing green water. It was a very tall and thin skeleton wearing a black pinstripe suit and a bat now tie. It had a large grin and it arms were crossed its long fingered hands on its shoulders. The skeleton slowly raised it arms one after the other as he climbed out of the pool and gave an eerie laugh that gave chills to all who heard it.**

_**[Everyone]  
La la la la-la la Halloween! Halloween! [Repeat]**_

**This was the Lord of Halloween, the great pumpkin king, Jack Skellington.**

The hall whisper to one another as Dumbledore marked the book. Most of the mugglerborns knew, this was the same skeleton from the Christmas Eve years ago. They were going to know the story behind one of the most frightful night of their lives.

(Scene change)

Hedwig flew over the head of different monsters before coming to rest on the shoulder of a certain pumpkin king. He listens as the owl gave several hoots of what is happening at Hogwarts. "Really? Well if they did this for me I think it would be rude not to show up wouldn't it? Hey Zero, up for a trip?"

"Ruff, Ruff."

_And here is the first chapter, hope it is to your liking._ _If__ you like this story, then check out some of my other_ _ones. Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's Nightmare Before Christmas

Christmas time is here, and here is a present for you all. Hope you enjoy. And thank you for all those who review and place this story on their favorites and alerts. Sorry of any spelling and/or Grammar mistakes, tell me if you see any please. Merry Christmas.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything of the Harry Potter world nor the Nightmare before Christmas. Both are my favorite book series and movie. Merry Christmas.

(Story start)

Dumbledore after setting the book down asked out loud, "Who would like to read next?"

Before anyone answer a chill spread throughout the hall. And a eerily laugh came out of no where sending shivers down everyone's spin. Mad-Eye had his wand out his magical eye zoom around. After thirty seconds he cried out, "Who are you? Show yourself!"

And a voice cried out, a creepy but cherry voice that didn't help the mood. Then all the shadows stretched until the cover the walls and the shifted into different monstrous figures "Who am I? I am the fear that keep you awake, I'm the shadows on the wall, I'm monster they become, I'm the nightmares in your skull. I'm the quiver of your heart, that stabbing pain, that sudden start."

The hall looked all around as the shadows vanished. No one seemed to notice that the ghosts were all but bouncing with glee. "I am the master of fear, the lord and face of Halloween, the knight of nightmares. I am the great pumpkin king," the doors to the great hall slammed open and a figure slid into the room. The students gasped as the tall skeleton stood up, his pinstripe suit and bat bow tie showed him for whom he was, "I'm Jack Skellington!"

The hall was quite before all the ghost clapped their hand and floated down to greet him. "Oh Jack, you grace use with your presences." Said Nearly Headless Nick as he bowed his head flipping over.

"Oh wonderful performance Jack," said the Fat Friar clapping with glee.

"It is an honor to have you here Jack." Said the grey lady the Ravenclaw ghost.

"Thank you, thank you" Jack said as the ghosts parted making room as he started to walk to the head table. He smiled at all of them and even patted Moaning Myrtle on the head. Said girl look like she was about to faint. Jack then called out to Dumbledore. "Happy Halloween! I hope I'm not too late?"

"Oh?" Dumbledore asked his eyes twinkling.

"Oh yes, I got word of what the ghosts were doing for me so I felt that to would be rude not to attended."

"But Jack, Halloween is tonight. Don't you have much work to do?" asked one of the ghosts.

Jack waved his hand at the ghost and said, "It's alright, there is not much left to do and they can manage without me." He then turn to Dumbledore, "May I read?"

The headmaster nodded and gave him the book. But before he got started he snapped his fingers. "Oh, I almost forgot." And he gave a short sharp whistle.

A barking was heard and a ghost dog came right through the door and floated next to Jack. After opening the right page he started,

"Chapter two, **Harry's Lament**

The hall whispered wonder what did this have to do with Harry Potter, come to think of it they haven't heard from the younger book version since he went through the door.

**The town cheered as Jack climbed down. "Marvelous Jack, excellent work." The mayor cried out in sheer joy.**

"**Great work everybody, this was our most horrible yet." Jack said before the monster all surrounded him. **

"**All thanks to your leadership Jack," said the Mayor his large grin **

"**Thank you, mayor." Was all that Jack said before the others were upon him. **

"**You are a real scream Jack." Said one of the vampires.**

"**You are a witches' fondest dream Jack." Exclaim the taller of the two witches. The shorter one hugged his leg saying, "You make walls fall Jack."**

"**Walls, you mean he makes the mountains crack."**

"**Oh you make wounds ooze and skin crawl Jack." Said a scaly creature that is not out of place in the black lagoon.**

The student all looked at the pumpkin king, was he really that good? The monster in the story and the ghost seem to think so.

**The monsters all showered the pumpkin king with praise, even thou he seemed to be trying to get away. No one notice someone not joining in but watching a bit back. She was a tall looking doll. She had long red yarn like hair and small stitches on either side of her mouth. Many parts of her body seemed to be stitched together and even her dress was sewed together from many different fabrics.**

Some of the girls could not help shudder at the stat of this girl's cloths.

**Her name was Sally. She was about to get closer when her arm was grabbed. The figure holding the arm was a short man in a motorized wheelchair. He had a lab coat on and his hand had black rubber gloves. He wore glasses had a bald dome like head and a nose and mouth like a duck. This was Doctor Finklestein, the man scientist of the town and Sally's creator. "The deadly nightshade you slip me wore off Sally. Come on, it's time to go home. You aren't ready for this much excitement."**

"Deadly nightshade? I don't believe I like the sound of that." Said professor Sprout.

Jack turned to her, "The plant is harmless, it just puts people to sleep for several hours."

"But why would she use it in the first place?" Snape asked.

"Oh the doctor never let her out much, and she never wants to just stay in the lab all day."

"**Yes I am!" cried Sally as she dragged her feet trying to stop from being pulled back. Then she got an idea. She grabbed on of the treads on her upper arm and pulled. The black tread was pulled free and her arm was pulled away from her body. **

Gasps were heard all across the hall and a student asked, "Is she alright?"

Jack turned to the crowd, "Don't worry, Sally isn't injured at all. I'm sure the book will explain."

**The doctor was knocked over and fell out of the wheelchair. He was holding Sally's arm which had autumn leaves sticking out of it. Sally ran as the doctor shouted "Come back here you foolish OW!" banishing the arm, which then knocked several time on the doctor's bald head. **

The students and teacher were stunned at this. Was she really just a living rag doll? Hermione wanted to doubt this but seeing Jack and Zero made her reconsider.

**Jack was still trying to get away from the crowd when the Mayor calls out with a megaphone. "Attention everyone! It time to hand out the awards. This year's award for the most amount of blood drained in one evening goes to the local vampires"**

**The crowd clapped and the vampire went up the collect the trophy. As the crowd attention was elsewhere Jack started to walk away. He head toward the graveyard outside of time to think.**

"Think about what?" called out Ron.

"You'll see," Jack said. If his feelings were right he knew what was coming next.

**He walked down the path way to the gates out of town. On his way he past the town band, they only had three players all zombie like wearing red suits. One on the saxophone, the other on an accordion the last one on a coffin shape bass with a head inside the hollow hole. As he past he flipped a coin into their tin and the one playing the saxophone said "Nice work, bone-daddy."**

The twins, as well as a few students, could not help but chuckle and giggle at the nick name. The twins now had a new nick-name to call their new guest.

"**Thanks I guess so, just like the year before and the year before that and the year before that." Jack said sadly was he went out the gates.**

Several people in the hall frowned. The never really had a holiday where it really was the same. Every year was different, no matter how small.

**Jack silently walked through the graveyard until be pass a small grave shaped like a dog house. He stopped for a few seconds and patted his leg. Almost at once a small ghost appeared through the ground of the grave. The dog was small it lower body look like nothing but a sheet waving in an invisible wind. It head hand two long flow stripes for ears a snout that looked almost like a beak and a small glowing jack-o-lantern on the tip acting as a nose. **

Everyone look at the small ghost dog floating next to Jack, seeing as this was Zero.

**The dog, Zero, barked twice before following his master.**

**Sally sat behind a grave stone and sighed. She knew she had to go back sooner or later to get her arm fixed. It was then did Sally notice Jack. Jack didn't even know she was there. He was focus on this felling in his bones and heart that he could not get rid off.**

From the look on Jack's face everyone could tell that he really didn't know Sally was there.

**As he leaned against a large head stone he put those feelings into word and he began to sing into the night. **

The twins then stood up and shouted "Sing it bone-daddy!" causing more laughs.

Other students joined in and the ghosts call out wanting to hear the pumpkin king's song. Even Zero barked his approval. Jack chuckle and said, "Don't worry, I intent to." And he began to sing in the same tone he used that night.

_**There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best  
For my talents are renowned far and wide  
When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night  
I excel without ever even trying  
With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms  
I have seen grown men give out a shriek  
With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan  
I have swept the very bravest off their feet**_

The students didn't have any doubts of this after that little introduction before. Even the Gryffindors didn't want to see Jack when he is trying hard.

**As Jack sang his song he moved through the grave yard zero following excited. Then his tone lower and sadder even.**

_**Yet year after year, it's the same routine  
And I grow so weary of the sound of screams  
And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King**_(At a louder and deeper tone before going back to normal) _**  
Have grown so tired of the same old thing**_**  
**

**Jack sang his heart out to the night sky. His tone even sadder as he and zero began to walk up the spiral hill. Sally move from behind grave stone to grave stone getting closer and listen. **

**_Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones  
An emptiness began to grow  
There's something out there, far from my home  
A longing that I've never known_  
**

**Jack's mood brightens a little in the pale moon light when they reach the top of the hill. And he began to sing again in the same tone as the first verse. **

**_I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light  
And I'll scare you right out of your pants_**

**Here he waved his hand at the pumpkin patch below causing all of them to turn into jack-o-lanterns and little ghost flew out of their mouths.**

Jack did the same to all the pumpkins above to everyone's aw.**  
**

_**To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky  
And I'm known throughout England and France  
**_

Fleur could not help but give a small nod at this. She has heard stories of the pumpkin king from the veela side of her family. Fleur could believe she was really meeting the lord of Halloween here. She gave a small smile in seeing their reactions of her really meeting him. Perhaps Jack will let her get a picture with her for her family. All she then needed was a picture of Harry Potter for her little sister.

**Jack straiten up as he continue. And for the next verse he pulled his skeleton head off his body still singing. He put it back on after the verse was over.**

**_And since I am dead, I can take off my head  
To recite Shakespearean quotations  
No animal nor man can scream like I can  
With the fury of my recitations  
_**

Jack pulled his head off just like last time, not really reading from the book here but more really remembering what was said. The crowd gasps seeing the head still singing even if it was not attached to the body.

**Jack began again in a softer sadder tone like before.**

**_But who here would ever understand  
That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin  
Would tire of his crown, if they only understood  
He'd give it all up if he only could_  
**

**Jack began to walk to the edge of the hill towards the forest. Spiral hill uncoiled was he walked making a path for him until be was on the pathway toward the woods. And he sang the last verse of his song in his saddest tone yet. Sally could only look in sadness as Jack started to disappear into the woods**

_**Oh, there's an empty place in my bones  
That calls out for something unknown  
The fame and praise come year after year  
Does nothing for these empty tears**_

The students and teachers could not help but pity him. This didn't seem like the Jack in front of them. What happen between now and then? Some wondered, was this really the skeleton that scared them all on that one Christmas Eve. The ghost had ghost like tears in their eyes; Moaning Myrtle looked like seconds away from crying. Did the pumpkin king really feel like this? Even Snape could not help be see how this figure was so unlike fame loving Potter.

Jack read on hoping to end the sad faces. He knew this was years ago and thing were different now.

**As his song end and no one but Zero by his side, Jack began to change. He shrunk down to the size of a child, his suit shrinking with him. His bones were cover with skin and flesh and now black untidy hair cover his head. Glasses covered his face as the bright green eye of Harry Potter gazed up at the night sky.**

Not a sound was heard except for Zero barking as jack closed the book, glad he finished the chapter to end the sad faces he didn't really notice what he just read. "And that end the chapter now who…wants…to..." Jack was now aware that all eyes were on him. It was then and there did what he just read registered to him. With a wince he said more to himself then anyone else, "I really should not have read that last part."

_And another chapter down, hope it is to your liking. If you like this story, then check out some of my other_ _ones. Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's Nightmare Before Christmas

Thank you for all those who review and place this story on their favorites and alerts. Sorry of any spelling and/or Grammar mistakes, tell me if you see any please.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything of the Harry Potter world nor the Nightmare before Christmas. Both are my favorite book series and movie. Hope you enjoy.

(Story start)

The hall was quite as everyone looked at Jack. The only thing making a sound was Zero and he was just barking happily. Snape so shocked he was still as a statue, not even blinking. Karkaroff notice his old partner (coughdeatheatercough) like that and then thumped him on the back hard. Snape let in a breath that he so dearly needed. He could not believe it. Jack seemed so unlike Potter. Sure he had a ego a bit but…he could not even begin to think of it.

Dumbledore gazed at Jack and simple asked, "Harry?"

Jack just gave a nervous laugh and scratched his skull. Then he transformed back into Harry Potter. "He, he, I was kinda hoping this wouldn't get out. I didn't think this book showed that."

"Well Harry, I think an explanation is needed." Said Dumbledore softy.

Harry sighed, "I can't really explain it too well. I can transform into Jack since as far as I can remember. It's like an animagus, just mine is different." He then transformed back. "I think it was a side affect from when Voldemort attack my family years ago. I got different powers in this form and as far as I can tell I'm sure I can't die like this, and if I die as Harry, I would stay as Jack."

The ghost looked even more excited then ever before, they had the pumpkin king in Hogwarts the whole time. Hermione said nothing as she got up from her seat and started to walk towards Jack leaving a gapping Ron behind. As she got near Jack notice and he bent down to look at her in the eyes. "Now Hermione, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it was not a good secret to tell and I didn't know how you guys wou…"

SMACK!

Hermione slapped him so hard his skeleton head was turned almost 180 degrees. Everyone winched at that, if Jack wasn't already dead, so to speak, that would have killed him. His face looking up at an angle at the ceiling Jack started to say, "You're upset about something."

"Darn right I'm upset. You scared me Harry." Was her only reply.

As Jack straighten up and fixed his head he said, "I scare everybody so…" he notice the glare she sent him and then it clicked. "Oh, you were one of those children from that night. Look…"

Hermione held up her hand to stop him and when he did she just held out her hand palm up as if expecting something. After twenty seconds Jack picked up the book from the head table, where he placed it when he was done, and handed it to her. She then turned on her heel and walk back to her seat saying, "You better have a good reason for doing that or so help me." She left the treat hang and Jack just shrugged and followed her to the Gryffindor table.

Hermione sat down and open the book will Jack sat down next to Ron who was still gapping at Jack.

**Chapter Three; Harry's Secret**

**Harry Potter walked in the moon light followed by Zero, who didn't seem to think of seeing his master's change as strange, in truth only Zero knew that in fact that Jack** **Skellington, the pumpkin king lord of Halloween was really Harry Potter. **

"So you never told anybody and nobody else knows?" asked Ron looking at Jack.

Jack nodded, "At that point only Zero knew of my transformations and it's not like he would tell anyone even if he could. But before I came here a few more people figured out my secret."

Hermione just looked at him before going back to the book.

**Harry didn't really know how he was able to transform in Jack Skellington, he was just able to as far as he could remember. When he was just two and he transform for the first time he was both scared and excited. Then he found Halloween town and the rest was history. **

**Harry knew that that he and Jack Skellington were one and the same yet different. Almost like the two side of the same coin, a yin to his yang. The two were alike but he could help but wonder why he could.**

Hermione look at Jack, "And you figured it out now?"

"Well, not completely. After find out about magic and what happen to my parents I figure he had something to do with it."

Hermione nodded and went back to the book.

**Zero floated along and barked, wanting to play. "No, Zero not now," said Harry knowing what he wanted but wasn't in the mood.**

**Zero barked again and Harry sighed. "Alright," He transformed back into Jack and places his bony hand in his suit. With a small crack Jack pulled out a piece of is rib bone "Here you go boy," and he threw it behind him and Zero went to fetch.**

Everyone in the hall looked in horror at this. It was bad enough with the head coming off but other bones as well. Zero barked wanting to play now. "Not now Zero we'll play later."

**Zero look around the tree looking for the bone before using his light up nose to find it in the dark roots of a tree. Picking up the bone he floated off back to his master as the two continued off deeper into the woods. **

**Back at the graveyard Sally look from where Jack was. "Oh Jack, I know how you feel." She said softy before heading to another part of the graveyard.**

**She knelt down in front of a grave that read Deadly Nightshade and pick several of them. She then began the journey back to her home. There she placed them into a jar with labeled deadly nightshade and close the lid. As she put the jar back a light came on and the sound of the wheelchair of the doctor was heard coming closer and his shadow came into view. The doctor wheeled down the spiral ramp in the lab holding a lantern. "Sally, you've come back."**

"**I had to," Sally replied sadly.**

"**For this?" the doctor asked holding up her arm, which waved at her. **

"**Yes," she answered leaning against the cabinet.**

"**Shall we then?" asked the doctor as he gestured upstairs. **

The students felt sad for Sally, and hope she gets away again.

**Sally got up and started upstairs the doctor following her. In the lab where many different machine and experiments could be seen all around the two could be found. Sally was strapped to a table right side up and the doctor was sewing the arm into place. "That's twice this month you slip deadly nightshade into my tea and run off."**

"**Three times," corrected Sally almost cheerfully. **

Several students giggled and chuckled at this. The twins were laughing it up, and were wondering if she was a prankster.

**The doctor was not amused. "You're mine you know! I made you, with my own hands"**

"**You have other creations." Sally tired to reason. "I can't help it, I'm restless."**

"**It's a phase my dear, it will pass." The doctor said finishing up and breaking the tweed with his teeth. "We just have to be patient, that's all."**

"**But I don't want to be patient."**

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes and whispers to professor Sprout, "He doesn't really know how to handle her very well does he?"

Professor Sprout just giggled and shook her head. Sally was acting pretty much like a teenager, moody, restless and rebellious.

**The next morning the mayor could be seen driving his car up to Jack's house. The sound woke up the band from their sleep on the sidewalk across the street. The mayor got out holding several rolled up blue prints. "Morning gents," he greeted as he walked past the tall gate with a pumpkin design in the metal. **

"You have a house there?" asked Ron.

Jack nodded, "I sometimes stay over when ever I could. It was nice to have a place to get away from my 'relatives'." He said this last word with slight dislike making Hermione eye marrow at him. _'What did he mean by that?'_

**The mayor quickly made his way up the long wooden step to the door, humming 'this is Halloween' and pulled on the cord by the door with a spider at the end. Out came a shrill shrike and a ring. **

Ron shivered, "You got to get rid of that mate." Jack just shook his head with a grin, amused.

**The mayor continued to hum and ring the bell again. "Jack, you home?" he call out. When no body answered his smile dropped a little and his head turned around showing his pale sad face, before knocking. After he did his head turned around again to his smiling face and cried out.**

Jack the notice a lot of students stares and explained. "The Mayor's head has two faces. One is happy and smiley and the other sad and scared. He changes face to express his emotions.

The other nodded and Hermione started again.

"**Jack, I have the plans for next years Halloween. I wanted to go over them with you so we can get started." He the dropped the plans as his head turned again and he cried out. "Jack please, I'm only an elected official here, I can't make decisions all by myself!"**

The hall laughed at that, even some of the teachers. Ludo was having a ball while even Dumbledore chuckled thinking of how much the mayor and Fudge are alike.

**The mayor pulled out a mega phone and shouted at the tower of the house leaning back, "Jack answer me!" the mayor the fell backwards down the steps and bumping into the gate.**

**He groaned as the band got closer. "He's not home."**

"**He hasn't been home all night." Another one said.**

**The mayor lifted his head up and asked with a groan, "Where is he?"**

**Little did he know, Jack discover something that would change the way of the holidays forever.**

"And that is the end of the chapter. Who wants to read next?" Hermione said as she close the book.

Ludo Bagman bounced off his seat with glee, the story was getting good to him and he didn't want to miss a minute of this.

Jack chuckled, know what was coming next. Then he wondered, maybe some of his friends would enjoy this. No sooner then he thought this did Hedwig take off towards her next friend.

_And another chapter down, hope it is to your liking .Who is this friend that will be joining next? Find out next chapter. If you like this story, then check out some of my other_ _ones. Please review._


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's Nightmare Before Christmas

Thank you for all those who review and place this story on their favorites and alerts. Sorry of any spelling and/or Grammar mistakes, tell me if you see any please.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything of the Harry Potter world nor the Nightmare before Christmas. Both are my favorite book series and movie. Hope you enjoy.

(Story start)

Ludo Bagman opens the book and began,

**Chapter four; Christmas Town**

Jack smiled at this; remembering the last time he was at Christmas town.

**The sun beamed down hard as Jack slowly woke up. Even though he was a sleep his legs kept moving and walking forward. "Where are we?" h asked with a yawn.**

Students were looking at Jack in disbelief. The pumpkin king just shrugged unable to explain how he did that.

**He used his hand to block the suns beams before seeing a strange sight. "It's someplace new." Zero barked excitedly while Jack stared in aw at what was in front of him. "What is this?" he asked as he got into the center.**

**Jack was in a clearing surrounding by five thick, tall trees. They made a circle around him and each on had a door. They all were made of wood and seemed embedded into the trees. Each one had a different design and they reminded him of the door he takes when he goes to Halloween town. **

**One was shaped like a large colorful egg. Another was shaped like a large bird, a turkey. The next one was a large pink heart. The next one was shaped like a green plant with four leaves. The last one cause Jack to look in aw. It was a tree, not just any tree but a tree unlike any that Jack has ever seen. It was bright green had colorful bulbs and or decorations and a star on the very top.**

"Easter, Thanksgiving, Valentine's day, St Patrick's day, and Christmas." Hermione said counting off on her fingers. "So each of those holidays plus Halloween have their own town and everything."

Jack nodded his grin never leaving his face. He just stared at the book waiting.

**Jack has never seen such a beautiful sight, even in the human world as Harry.**

"Wait," said Ginny, "you never saw a Christmas tree before?"

Jack shook his head, "My relatives never put up a tree. They just give presents to Dudley at that time of year. That was the fist time I ever saw that or anything like Christmas."

After seeing all the looks of pity, Jack motion for Ludo Bagman to read again.

**Walking towards it almost mesmerized he turns the handle shaped like a blub. Inside nothing could be seen. Jack looked back at Zero confused. **

"I thought it was sorta a let down right there." Mumbled Jack recalling that day, not that he could ever forget it.

**Just then cold wind blew from the open door swirling snow and cold air around Jack. After a few second he was sucked into the opening and the door close behind him. Zero bark at the door, worried for his master.**

**Jack was falling in a spiral of snow, before finding himself on a large snow covered hill. As Jack regained his bearings he saw a wondrous sight. Below him a short ways away was a small village with bright colorful light. He leaned forwards on his knees to try and get a closer look and the snow under his hand gave away and sank. Jack laughed and pulled some snow out. He took a bit before looking down below. He saw a small train filled with toy and goodies puffing white puffs of smoke as it slowly moved along. Several figures were moving around on ice around a large tree like the door he went through. He tried to lean forward more to get a better look but fell and slid all the way down the hill and into a snow draft.**

Students giggled and laughed at this. While Jack seemed scary at time, he really was just a big kid inside.

**Jack exploded out of the snow pile and immediately went into a song in an excited tone. **

Before anyone could say anything Ludo Bagman started to sing. He wasn't going to let some killjoys like Mr. Crouch and some of the teachers stop him from having some fun.

_**What's this? What's this?**_

_**There's color everywhere**_

_**What's this?**_

_**There are white thing in the air**_

_**What's this?**_

_**I can't believe my eyes**_

_**I must be dreaming **_

_**Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair**_

_**What's this?**_

**Jack walked up to a large snowman, with a top hat and holding an umbrella, to get a closer look. Hearing someone coming he quickly hid. Several small elf-like creatures came riding on a sleigh singing a soft tone. They pass Jack who was hiding in the snowman. He was wearing the top hat on his head and made it look like he was the snowman.**

Students were laughing at this funny image. And the twins were planning a way to get Jack like that when winter comes.

**A few elves riding a life size wide-up polar bear. Jack hopped along after them still singing.**

_**What's this? What's this?**_

_**There's something very wrong**_

_**What's this?**_

_**There are people singing songs**_

_**What's this?**_

_**The streets are lined with**_

_**Little creature laughing**_

_**Everybody seems so happy**_

_**Have I possible gone daffy?**_

_**What is this?**_

_**What's this?**_

Fleur giggle at this, knowing of Christmas town and the other holiday's towns. _'I guess to the lord of Halloween who knew nothing but screams, shrills and fear would seem so alien to a town all about sweetness and nothing but cheer. No wonder he was freaking out.' _

**He then jumped out of the snowman leaving it to crumple. He landed on a red and while spiral pole looking over a group of small group of the little creatures playing and having a snowball fight **

_**There are children throwing snowballs**_

_**Instead of throwing heads**_

_**They're busy building toys**_

_**And absolutely no one's dead**_

**He got down from the pole and got closer to one of the houses pulling of some of the lights into his face for a closer look with be umbrella before leaning on the house in bliss.**

_**There's frost on every window**_

_**Oh, I can't believe my eyes**_

_**And in my bones I feel the warmth **_

_**That's coming from inside**_

**He then turns to look inside the windows at all that was inside the houses.**

_**Oh, look**_

_**What's this?**_

_**They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss**_

_**Why that looks so unique, inspired**_

_**They're gathering around to hear a story**_

_**Roasting chestnuts on a fire**_

_**What's this?**_

The girls pretty much all giggles at this, seeing kissing through the eyes of a little boy seemed funny.

_**What's this?**_

_**In here they got a little tree, how queer**_

_**And who would every think**_

_**And why?**_

Ron seemed to have a look of understanding remember of how excited Harry seemed to be when he did these and other things on the Christmas holidays.

_**They're covering it in tiny little things**_

_**They've got electric light on strings**_

_**And there's a smile on everyone**_

_**So. now, correct me if I'm wrong**_

**He then jumped from wall to wall of two nearby houses until he landed on top of a window.**

_**This looks like fun**_

_**This looks like fun**_

_**Oh, could it be I got my wish**_

_**What's this?**_

**He then crawled into the room seeing several small children sharing bunk beds. **

_**Oh my, what now?**_

_**The children are asleep**_

**He lifted the hanging covers and looked underneath the bed.**

_**But look, there nothing underneath**_

_**No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them**_

_**Or ensnare them, only little cozy thing**_

_**Secure inside their dreamland (sigh)**_

_**What's this?**_

**Jack had crawled toward a small group of kids in a large bed and clasped his hand together as he sighed seeing them. When he shouted the last line and left the room he scared a child awake.**

Jack had the decency to look sheepish as the other around him laughed.

**Jack found himself on a ledge where shadows of small creatures working behind him in the windows. He moved along the ledge still singing. **

_**The monsters are all missing **_

_**And the nightmares can't be found**_

_**And in this place there seems to be **_

_**Good feeling all around**_

_**Instead of screams, I swear**_

_**I can hear music in the air**_

**He swung from a wire with the umbrella till he was in front of an open window showing fleshy bake pies.**

_**The smell of cakes and pies **_

_**Is absolutely everywhere**_

**He then dropped down leaving the umbrella and landed on a merry-go-round and he walked along it still singing before jumping off and landing on a train.**

_**The sights, the sounds**_

_**They're everywhere and all around**_

_**I never felt so good before**_

_**This empty place inside of me is filling up**_

_**I simply cannot get enough**_

**He then jumped off the train onto a sled and he slid down the hill singing the last verse faster than before. **

_**I want it, oh, I want it**_

_**Oh, I want it for my own**_

_**I've got to know**_

_**I've got to know**_

_**What is this place that I have found?**_

_**What is this?**_

Dumbledore sigh happy that Harry, even as Jack, still has child like heart in him.

Snape sneered hearing this last part. That sounded like Potter to him now, even if he would have wish he seen a place like that when he was younger and still friends with Lily.

**Jack then walked off the sled and right into a large pole of a town sign at the last line, causing him to fall down leaving a deep imprint of him in the snow. **

The students laughed at this, unable to help themselves.

**Jack looked up at the sign seeing the name, "Christmas Town? Hmmm?"**

**It was then a whistle blew and the door of a factory open showing the shadow of a large round figure on the snow laughing, "Ho, Ho, Ho. Ho, Ho, Ho." And Jack just stared from behind the pole, thinking _'Who is that?'_**

The students gasped figure out who that was and where Jack was. Some of the younger students stared at awe at Jack wondering did he really get to met Santa and been to his work shop?

Even Hermione and Ron were gapping at Jack. "Were you where I think you were at?" was all Hermione asked. Jack just gave his Pumpkin king smile and said nothing.

_And another chapter down, hope it is to your liking. If you like this story, then check out some of my other_ _ones. Please review._


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's Nightmare Before Christmas

Thank you for all those who review and place this story on their favorites and alerts. Sorry of any spelling and/or Grammar mistakes, tell me if you see any please.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything of the Harry Potter world nor the Nightmare before Christmas. Both are my favorite book series and movie. Hope you enjoy.

(Story start)

The hall was noisy as the students whispered to themselves, trying to understand what they just heard. Some wondered if that was really Santa Claus and his workshop. Some wondered what else they will learn next. Just then Zero started barking madly. There standing the in open doorway to the great hall was…

"Sally!" shouted Jack standing up and walking towards her. Students stood up in their seats to try and get a better look at the living rag doll. Sally walked up to the speeding pumpkin king and they warped each other in a hug. "What are you doing here? How did you even know where I w- it was Hedwig wasn't it?"

Sally nodded, "I think she want some of your friends to hear this too."

Jack gave a big smile, "Come on, I want you to meet some of my friends." And Jack guided her over to where he was sitting, "This is Ron and Hermione I told you about them before, guys this is Sally my friend in Halloween Town." He then whispered to Sally, "I want to leave the truth as a surprise for when it book tells them."

Sally nodded with a grin; it would be a great surprise for them. "Hello, I heard many things about you from Jack or as you know him as Harry."

As she sat down jack turned towards Ludo Bagman, "If it is alright Mr. Bagman, may Sally read?"

Mr. Bagman nodded and marked the page and had the book float over to Sally. She opens the book and started;

**Chapter five; The Town Meeting**

**Meanwhile back at Halloween town the others were frantic they all were confused on where Jack was. Sure he leaves for periods of time, to search for more idea for Halloween he says, but never this fast and without any notice.**

Almost everyone looked at Jack confused. He just shrugged, "I have to leave sometimes and if I don't tell anyone they panic, like they are now."

"**This has never happen before," said the clown to the witches.**

"**It's suspicious," one witch said.**

"**It's peculiarly," said the other.**

"**It's scary!" said the vampires all holding umbrellas to hide from the sun.**

The students raised their eyebrows. Jack was right, they did panic.

"**Stand aside, coming through" said the mayor as he pushed pass the werewolf, who growled at him and the zombie.**

**The mayor made his way to his car climbed the ladder to the top, trip when he got there, and spoke in the loud speaker. "We have to find Jack, we only have 365 day before next Halloween!"**

"**364," corrected the werewolf.**

**The mayor tried not to panicked, "Is there anywhere we forgot to check?"**

"Wow, he almost as bad as Hermione is when it's time for exams." Ron said before wincing when Hermione hit him hard on the shoulder.

"Oh, no. the mayor is worst then Hermione." Jack replied ignoring the glare she sent at, telling him he was still on thin ice.

"**I looked in every mausoleum," stated the clown.**

"**We open the sarcophagi" said both witches.**

"**I trounce through the pumpkin patch." said Mr. Hyde. **

"**I looked behind the Cyclops's eye," said one of the vampires pulling his eye out and showing the crowd. Many gave him look of disbelief as he let go and it snapped back in, "Well I did." **

Students were giving each other look at each of the places they looked for Jack, the last one cause several of them to go green.

"**It's time to sound the alarm!" shouted the mayor.**

**Then a small child like mummy climbed on the mayor's car and twirled the figure head's tail, which look like a frighten cat, and it opened its mouth and a whirling alarm sounded. It was like a cross between a cat screeching and the old single alarm to warn people about bombers in WWII.**

This surprise Jack, "They really went all out to find me. Well at least I don't have to worry about something like that to happen here."

What he didn't notice was that Ron, Hermione, Neville and several other Gryffindor students as well as Dumbledore didn't meet anyone's eye. If Harry was gone like that they most certainly would raise an alarm.

**In Doctor Finklestein's home and laboratory Sally could hear the alarm in the kitchen. She was making some soap for the doctor but crept to the cupboard and got the jar of Deadly Nightshade. She then went to the pot of soap and poured it in. The soap made smoke and it formed a creepy skull. She held her nose at the small and grabbed another jar from a shelf. "Frog's breathe will overpower any odor." She whisper softly and open the jar.**

Fred, Gorge and Lee all smile at Sally pulling that prank again on the crazy doctor.

**A tiny frog popped its head out and croaked. She held the jar over the pot and the frog burped. A green gas came out the mouth and into the soap. But she use too much and it over whelmed the soap. Coughing she made her way to the cupboard again. "Bitter," she muttered with a cough. "Worm's wart, where's that worm's wart?"**

**She threw to small jars over her shoulder, both breaking on the floor, before she found it. As she made her way back she heard Doctor Finklestein ask, "Sally, that soaps ready yet?"**

**She poured the purple liquid into the soap making a sweet smell. Sighing happy she answered, "Coming!"**

**Doctor Finklestein was looking at some pictures of some bones under a microscope. He hummed in though and opened his dome revealing his brain. **

More students went wide eyed at this his brain out in the open, where anything can touch it?

**He scratched it thinking when Sally walked in holding a large bowl of steaming soap. "Lunch," she cried. **

"**Ah," The doctor said as he moved his microscope and closed his dome as Sally place the bowl in front of him. "What's that?" he asked smelling it. "Worm's wart," he started happily and hungrily about to take a spoonful when he notices something else. "And frog's breathe?" he asked slowly looking at Sally, who back away.**

"Oh boy," said Fred.

"He's on to you." Finished Gorge.

"**What's wrong? I thought you liked frog's breath," she said.**

**The doctor pointed his spoon at her. "Nothing's more suspicious then frog's breathe." Then the pulled the bowl in front of her, "Until you taste it I won't shallow a spoonful."**

**He dipped the spoon and gave it to Sally. She back away, and said, "I'm not hungry," as knocked the spoon to the floor and made it look like it was an accident. "Oops!" she said and you could almost hear the cheerfulness in her voice. **

The hall laughed, loving how Sally was handling it.

**The doctor sat back, "You want me to starve? An old man like me who hardy has strength as it is. Me, who you owe your very life?"**

Snape rolled his eyes, this doctor had almost a bigger ego the James Potter, almost.

**But Sally had a plan; when she bent over to pick up the spoon she knocked it under the table and pulled another one out of her sock. This one had hole in it. She straightens up as Doctor Finklestein finished his speech. **

"**Oh, don't be silly," said Sally as she picked up the bowl and dipped the spoon in. the soap drain out the holes and she took a sip making it look like she had some of the soap.**

"**Mmm, see scrumptious." She said as she places the bowl back in front of him.**

"How very Slytherin of you," Snape said to Sally, who looked at him confused. Jack helped her out, "He means that you are cunning and sneaky there."

Sally nodded, felling better that she wasn't insulted, and went back to reading.

**Doctor Finklestein satisfied with this took the bowl and started to gulp it down without even using a spoon. Sally just smiles seeing him go at it.**

"Wow Ron, he has better table manners then you," Joked Dean getting laught from those around him.

Ron just stuck his tongue at him.

**Sometime later outside the mayor could be seen lying on top of his car tired. The vampires, still holding their umbrellas, were leaning against it while witches sitting inside the car. They have spent a long time looking for Jack or any sign of him. "Did anyone think to trench the lake?" He asked running out of idea of where Jack could be. **

"**This morning," replied a vampire.**

**Then a barking echoed throughout the town. "Hear that?" asked one of the witches.**

"**What?" muttered the other witch.**

**But she was shushed as the first witch placed her hat to her ear like a hearing horn. The barking was heard again and everyone recognize it. "Zero!" cried a vampire as they got up, the mayor his head turning to his happy face.**

**Zero then comes flying through the gate barking excitedly. Then the gate open and Jack came riding on a strange snowmobile like vehicle, a big bag behind him. The citizens of Halloween town came running to him shouting "Jack's back!"**

**The kids started to run around excited to see Jack back all giggling and laughing as he rolled into town. Jack stopped right in front of the mayor and pulled of his goggles her was wearing. "Where have you been?" asked the mayor.**

"**Call a town meeting and I will tell everyone about it," said Jack looking up at the mayor.**

"**When?" He asked his head turning again in his confusion. **

"**Immediately!" cried Jack standing up and point at the mayor.**

Hermione looked at him, "why call a town meeting?"

Jack answered, "I want to show everyone what I saw and learned. A town meeting was the best way to get everyone to know at once."

**Soon the big bell gonged where everyone can hear it. The mayor was driving all around saying in his speakers. "Town meeting, town meeting, town meeting tonight!"**

**He drove by Doctor Finklestein's lab where Sally heard the mayor's calling. Doctor Finklestein was snoring at his table. Sally place a blanket over him and patted his head, before she smiled and left. That night everyone was at city hall sitting in the long bleacher like seats. The stage had its black curtains close and a podium was place a bit to the side but where everyone could see. **

**Jack then entered through a side door by the stage in front and stood at the podium. "Listen everyone!" he called out to get everyone's attention. "I want to tell you about Christmas town."**

**And the lights went dark and the mayor turn on a stage light, causing the bat in front of it to fly away and shine it on Jack. Then Jack started in a soft singing voice**

_**[Jack]**_

_**There were objects so peculiar**_

_**They were not to be believed**_

_**All around, things to tantalize my brain**_

_**It a world unlike anything I've ever seen**_

_**And as hard as I try **_

_**I can't seem to describe**_

_**Like a most improbable dream**_

Fleur giggle finding it funny how Jack tired to explain something unbelievable as Christmas to Halloween Town. She wondered how they would react.

**The citizens were sitting wondering what thing he was talking about. **

_**But, you must believe when I tell you this**_

_**It's as real as my skull and it does exist**_

_**Here, let me show you**_

**Then Jack pulled on the rope and opens the curtain. Behind it was a crud Christmas tree with it colorful lights glowing bright in front of a snow covered mountain backdrop. There were a few present around it and two stools that held presents. The crowd gasped at the sight and Sally, who was in the back in the hanging tree, let out a soft coo.**

"It was the beautiful thing I ever saw, Jack," Sally said before going back to the book.

**Jack picked up one of the presents from the stool and showed it to the crowd.**

_**This is called a present**_

_**The whole thing starts with a box**_

**But several citizens interrupted him. **

Fred gasped, "How dare they!"

"Yea, how can they interrupt him like that?" asked Gorge

"Wait, haven't we been interrupting teachers and this reading before?" asked Fred in a tone of fake confusion.

Gorge got a look of recollection, "I guess we have,"

They then turned to Sally and cried, "Never mind!"

Sally giggled a bit before going back to the book.

_**[Devil]**_

_**A box?**_

_**Is it steel?**_

_**[Werewolf]**_

_**Are there locks?**_

_**[Harleguin Demon]**_

_**Is it filled with a pox?**_

_**[Devil]**_

_**A pox**_

_**How delightful, a pox**_

Students laughed at how silly they were talking about something simple as a present.

**They stop when Jack said to them,**

_**[Jack]**_

_**If you please**_

_**Just a box with bright color paper**_

_**And the whole thing's topped with a bow**_

**He showed of the present, at the wrapping and bow on top. The two witches came flying on their brooms around him trying to get a better look.**

_**[Witches]**_

_**A bow?**_

_**But why?**_

_**How ugly**_

_**What's in it?**_

_**What's in it?**_

_**[Jack]**_

_**That's the point of the thing, not to know**_

**And maniacal arm reached out and grabbed the present and pulled it to the clown holding the extending arm. **

_**[Clown]**_

_**It's a bat**_

_**[Creature under the stairs]**_

_**Will it bend?**_

_**[Clown]**_

_**It's a rat**_

_**[Creature under the stairs]**_

_**Will it break?**_

_**[Undersea Gal]**_

_**Perhaps it's the head that I found in the lake**_

The students laughed harder, they were now getting ridiculous.

**Jack reached out and got the present back.**

_**[Jack]**_

_**Listen now, you don't understand**_

_**That's not the point of Christmas land**_

**He place the present on the stool and went behind the tree and got a stocking, off the other stool. **

_**Now, pay attention**_

_**Now we pick up an over-size sock**_

_**And hang it like this on the wall**_

**He went over and held the stocking on the wall. Then Mr. Hyde came closer to Jack.**

_**[Mr. Hyde]**_

_**Oh, yes! Does it still have a foot?**_

**A smaller Mr. Hyde popped up from under the other ones hat.**

_**[Medium Mr. Hyde]**_

_**Let me look, let me look**_

**An even smaller one popped out from under his hat.**

_**[Small Mr. Hyde]**_

_**Is it rotted and cover with gook?**_

"He has smaller copies of him under his hat?" asked Neville, it was weird, even by wizard standers.

Jack nodded, "Oh yes, don't ask me how, I have no idea."

_**[Jack] **_

_**Hmm, let me explain **_

_**There's no foot inside, but there's candy**_

_**Or sometimes it's filled with small toys**_

**Jack got back on stage and pulled out some toys to show them what he meant. Then two kid in the back starting to say.**

_**[Mummy and winged demon] **_

_**Small toys**_

_**[Winged demon]**_

_**Do they bite?**_

_**[Mummy]**_

_**Do they snap?**_

_**[Winged demon] **_

_**Or explode in a sack?**_

_**[Corpse kid]**_

_**Or perhaps they just spring out**_

_**And scare girls and boys**_

The muggleborns shivered at this, they really didn't like how they will be retelling that scary night. And that bit was too close to it as it is.

_**[Mayor]**_

_**What a splendid idea**_

_**This Christmas sound fun**_

_**Why, I fully endorse it**_

_**Let's try it at once**_

**The mayor said this from his spot high up and nearly fell, knocking the light causing it to go everywhere as Jack tried to control the situation. **

Students laughed thinking why couldn't their minster be this much fun. Jack sighed remember that meeting and how wrong it went. They really didn't see what he saw, maybe because it was his inner child that was Harry. But Sally seemed to understand what he meant, if only he notice before.

_**[Jack]**_

_**Everyone, please now, not so fast**_

_**There's something here that you don't quite grasp**_

**The crowd whisper to themselves wonder that else could Jack have. Jack was back on the podium. Things were not going as he imaged. They just don't get it. He then mutters to himself.**

_**Well, I may as well give them what they want**_

Dumbledore frown, not liking how quick Harry just changes to what everyone would like and agree with.

_**And the best, I must confess, I have save for last**_

**He move between the ally of seats the crowd all had eye on him. His tone got deeper as he went on. **

_**For the ruler of this Christmas land**_

_**Is a fearsome King with a deep mighty voice**_

_**Least that's what I've come to understand**_

_**And I've also heard it told**_

_**That's he something to behold**_

_**Like a lobster, huge and red**_

_**And set out to slay with his rain gear on**_

_**Carting bulging sacks with his big great arms**_

_**This is, so I've heard it said**_

The students all looked at Jack. Was he talking about who they think he was talking about?

**The crowd was on the edge of their seats waiting for Jack to go on. From her spot Sally frown at this, this didn't sound like the other stuff Jack was saying before.**

"It was so strange, all the things you were saying were nothing I ever heard before and so different. Then you started to say something that fit right with Halloween town." Sally said to Jack. He looked sheepish as Sally went back to the book.

_**And on a dark cold night**_

_**Under full moonlight**_

_**He flies into the fog**_

_**Like a vulture in the sky**_

**Jack jumped back onto the stage and the crowd all watch him wanting more on the edge of their seats. And he said slowly as the lights dimmed to a dark red.**

_**And they call him Sandy Claws**_

They all looked at Jack who looked sheepish again. How could he make Santa Claus sound like a monster?

**Jack got a scary look on his face wiggling his finger like claws. The crowd all clapped and cheered. Jack started back stage as the curtain closed. He said softly in a sad tone.**

_**Well, at least they're excited**_

_**Though they don't understand**_

_**That special kind of feeling in Christmas land**_

**He took and snow globe and shook it. He placed it on the table looking at the snowman into side the mini snowstorm. **

_**Oh, well…**_

Sally sighed and she marked the page and closes the book. Yes the town had no idea the wonders of Christmas town or it holiday. She felt sad that Jack had to go through it.

_And another chapter down, hope it is to your liking. If you like this story, then check out some of my other_ _ones. Please review._


	6. Important AN

The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. While my stories are safe so far many great stories aren't. Why should they get deleted for how they make their work? It is not like we do not give warning to those who might not like them. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Also, there is a website created specially to fight against fanfiction net and their stupid desire to erase fics:

www. change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net# (get rid of spaces)

Please sign as well as send this to as many authors as you can and spread the word to stop the senseless erasing of fanfictions

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Kamen Rider Chrome

Star AJT 84

E. Wojo

Shadowwriter329

Wal Otter

Blackholelord

Zak saturday 1

lovinaelita

Silver Wolf Luna

Fox Among Foxes


	7. Chapter 6

Harry's Nightmare Before Christmas

Sorry it too so long just a lot of trouble with the computer. At least I got this updated. Sorry to say this but my great-grandfather's heart is failing fast and he will not make it. My family will be out of state to see his funeral this week end and to say our goodbyes.

I wish you all a happy Fourth of July to all those of the USA and to a happy life with your family.

Thank you for all those who review and place this story on their favorites and alerts. Sorry of any spelling and/or Grammar mistakes, tell me if you see any please.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything of the Harry Potter world nor the Nightmare before Christmas. Both are my favorite book series and movie. Hope you enjoy.

(Story start)

Dumbledore gave out an "hmm," before turning to Jack. "I must say you do know how to work a crowd and get them excited. Now Miss Sally if you please pass the book to whomever wishes to read next."

Sally stood up and looked around the hall as many hand went up, all wishing to read. She went to the closest table next to her and gave it to one of the older boys wanting to read. Cedric took the book and open it up as Sally went to sit next to Jack.

**Chapter six; Obsession **

**A few hours later Harry could be found in his room on the top floor of his tower like building connected to his home. He was in his bed, wearing tan pajamas and a long nightcap, his back to the roar fire reading a book. A large pile was next to his bed next to read. After a minute be close the book and pick up the next one. He then closes that on and tosses it aside. The next book was not much help either as he close that one annoyed. All the books seemed to be some way or another about Christmas. **

Hermione and the other Ravenclaws raised an eyebrow at that, while they approve of researching something, this may be a little over his head.

**Harry didn't mind staying this long in Halloween town. Back in the mortal world he only had one place to stay and it wasn't even home to him. His family, and he uses that term loosely, like it better if he wasn't there. He knew he would use what magic he has to make them forget. **

Dumbledore and some of the other teacher frown, some of them wonder what problems Harry has with his family doesn't want him and he has to make them forget he was missing. He other teachers wonder how skilled he really was if he did this before he started and wondered what he would happen if he really tried.

**After closing the next book Harry looked around the house he stay at when he in Halloween town. Holly with bulbs streamed around the room resting in mouth of monster roaring or on top of hooks and bookcases. He had a string of light on in the shape of a spider web on one of his walls. The same crud Christmas tree from the town meeting was next to his bed with Zero sleeping in his doggie bed a candy cane in his mouth.**

Nearly everyone was now staring at Jack, that seemed a little off the mark. Ron shivered and looked at Jack and said, "Why would you bloody do that?"

Jack at stared at Ron before he gave a small smile, "Well it made sense at the time, plus the spider seemed to like it."

Ron looked wide eyed at him before shaking his head muttering what sounded like, "Bloody mental".

**Harry signed thinking of a way to get Halloween town to except Christmas as he saw it. "There's got to be a logical way to explain this Christmas thing." **

**Then Harry got an idea, he grabbed another book from his self, opened it and began to read. It was a dark green book with the words 'THE SCIENTIFCE METHOD' in bright white letters and a lighting bolt turned on its side underneath.**

Hermione and some of the muggleborn Ravenclaws could not decide between approval and disbelief. Hermione was proud that a young boy was using a good method but this wasn't the topic to do it on.

**The next morning at Finklestein's lab the doctor could be found outside of Sally's room. She was sitting on her bed looking dishearten as the doctor scorned her holding an ice bag to his head. "You poison me for the last time you wretched girl." Before he slammed her steel door and dropped the steel bar that locked her door.**

**Then the sound of a bells gonging as someone rang his doorbell, "Oh my head," complained the doctor still feeling the hangover affect of the large amount of deadly night shade Sally used. **

Seeing the looks from the students and a few teachers Sally explained, "The amount of deadly night shade affect the person who eats them. The more you use the longer they stay asleep, but the more you use the hangover affect they will feel."

The other nodded their head understanding. Snape felt like he should keep an eye on her. He had the funny feeling she had some skill in potions.

**He wheeled to the ramp like stairs and shouted, "The door is open!"**

**To his surprise Jack came through the door a leather bag in his hand. "Hello?" he called out.**

"**Jack Skellington," cried the doctor, causing Sally to hear him through her door, "up here my boy."**

"**Doctor," cried out Jack seeing the doctor on the top of the stairs. "I need to borrow some equipment."**

"**Is that so? Whatever for?" the doctor asked as Jack climbed the ramp toward him. **

"**I'm conducting a series of experiments." Said Jack as he reaches the top.**

"**Oh, how perfectly marvelous. Curiosity killed the cat you know." Said the doctor happy as he rolled to Jack.**

"**I know,"**

"Do we even want to know?" ask Hermione unable to help herself.

Jack gave a "hmm", before saying "no not really."

"**Come on into the lab and we will get you all fixed up." Dr. Finklestein said as he started ahead. Jack follow him pass Sally's door, who was leaning against it listening to what they were saying. **

"**Hmm, experiments?" she wondered aloud as Jack entered the lab.**

Sally blush when Jack gave her a smile at her action, "I was worried," she said softly but smile back at Jack.

**Sometime later Zero woke up from his nap to hear his master calling him, "Zero, I'm home."**

**Jack climbed the last of his spiraling staircase and entered his room. He heaved the leather bag onto a table open it and started to remove the equipment he borrow from Dr. Finklestein. There were beakers, a case of vials, a magnifying glass and a microscope were some of the items he borrowed. **

**Jack started with the microscope, he us a pair of tweezers and pulled a single berry from a thing of mistletoe. He places the berry on a small glass plate and placed it under the microscope. He looked through the end and twists the node and zoomed in. but he then zoom too close and squashed the berry and broke the glass plate.**

A few eyebrow rose at this.

**He then connected some jumper cables to the end of a large battery and the other end to a metal jar, heating some liquid inside of it. Jack dropped a candy cane with a pair of tongs into the liquid. After a few seconds and some red smoke coming out he pulled the candy cane out. It was now soft and flabby. It stripe coloring was also gone. Jack looked in disappointment at the drooping cane. **

The eyebrows were joined by other wonder what was he going with this?

**Jack the tried something else. He sat at his desk and folding a large piece of paper into a small triangle. Looking at the open book on a stand in front of him, it had a large designed snowflake on it. Jack then took some scissors and started to snip at random. When he was done he put the scissors done and opens the paper happily but it turned too shocked and confused as instead of a snowflake like he intended, he made a detail spider in an outline of an outer web.**

Ron shivered at that while Hermione again could not help but ask, "How did you manage that? I mean that should have worked and you weren't trying to do that."

"I think it was because I was Jack," Jack said as he got a piece of parchment and a large pair of scissors. He folded the parchment into a small rectangle and started to cut at it without even taking his 'eyes' off Hermione, "My magic works differently in this form. If I was Harry I most likely would have done it." after he was done cutting he put down the scissors and snapped the parchment open.

Everyone notice that he indeed work his magic into it, the first clue was that the parchment was now black. The second clue was it a long string of bats that was longer then the parchment. The last clue was when he let it go the bats came apart and came alive and flew off.

The students were in aw at that, the first years the most. It took a few minutes before Cedric got his mind back into what he had to do.

**Jack then had a teddy bear on a small slanted table and use a scalpel to cut a vertical line down it belly, revealing it stuffing. He then uses a pair of tongs to pick some of the stuffing and looked at it under the magnifying glass.**

The eyebrow went back up now back to being confused by Jack's actions.

**Later he took a bulb from his tree and crushed it in his bony hand sending the powdered remains into a large open beaker of bubbling liquid over a flaming burner. After a few second the liquid glowed bright green that light up the whole room. "Interesting reaction," Jack said as he looked at the light in aw before he frowned in anger, his hand on his head and asked "but what does it mean?" **

Hermione frown wondering what Harry did to get that kind of reaction.

**A little walks away in Sally's room you could see glow of green light from Jack's top window. Sally was pouring a liquid into a funnel some she got all of it into a glass bottle. After she was done with that she turned toward the door worry that the doctor would hear her. When she thought it was safe she place the jar she was pouring down she took a single spoon full of a powder from another jar into the funnel. When she was sure all of it was in the bottle she removed the funnel and places a cork of the opening before popping it in. **

**Sally then took the bottle and place it in a wither basket filled with other goodies near her sewing machine. Using tread from her machine she as a line she open her window and lower the basket slowly to the ground. She look at the basket below before staring at the tower that held Jack, the green light still shine here and there, with a sad frown. Making up her mind she smiles, took a deep breath and jumped out the window. **

Gasped were heard throughout the hall as they looked at Sally. She just smiled while Jack looked at her worried. They all turned toward Cedric waiting for answers as Sally wasn't going to get them.

**The town band, who was watching below, winced as she hit the ground. Sally looked to be in bad shape. Both her legs were removed from her body, leaf sticking out and one of her arms was off, the hand barely attracted by a tread. After a few second she open her eyes blinked and use her good arm to push herself up slightly. She looked up at the open window before she turned and grabbed her left arm. **

Their were sighs of relief heard hearing she was alright, she seemed fine now but this was years ago.

**Sally then pulled a needle out of her hair and a stool of tread from her pocket. She started to sew her arm back onto her body using her teeth to pull it tight. Once her arm and hand was down she fixed her legs, good as new and broke the tread before she place the needle back into her hair. She then stood up and started to Jack's house. **

**The band played their song to encourage and comfort her as she walked, a bit wobbly from her fall, pass them towards Jack's house. **

Sally put her hand on Jack's shoulder before saying softly, "I was fine but thanks for worrying about me."

**Back in her room, Dr Finklestein opened the door holding a lantern and said, "You can come out now if you promise to behave." Seeing no one or hearing nothing he entered looking around, "Sally?" he asked softly. "Sally?" before he spotted the open window and growled out in anger, "Gone again!" before he smashed the lantern he was holding.**

**Back in Jack's room Jack was writing on a large black board. He was making equations to try and make Christmas understandable. Unfortunately what he had down made no sense to anyone. He had the words; sugar plum vision and egg nog, circled that had an arrow pointing to a larger equation. It started out as a picture of a snowman times (chestnuts/open fire) divided by a picture of a bell square root of Dec 25th with a 12 over it plus Sandy and a picture of a lobster claw equals Christmas. **

Even Hermione had nothing to say about that, she just gave up trying to understand what Jack was thinking.

**Jack was adding this last bit before placing a question mark at the end. Jack looked it over as well as the other equations some crossed out as he rubbed his head. He let out an hmm before he heard something knocking at window. He turned to see a basket pulled up from a rope. He opens the window and look to see who was sending this to him. He saw Sally at the end of the rope, he smile and waved before pulling the basket in and removing it from it hook of the rope. **

**Placing it down, he removed the cloth coving it to show as green glass bottle as well as some other goodies. He took out the bottle and removed the cork. To his amazement pale green smoke came out before it shaped into a moth, slowly flapping it wings before it dissolved. **

Snape gut feeling was right; even if it was different she seemed to be adapted at potions. Maybe she might give some of his students a run for their money.

**Smiling for the first time in a while he looked out the window to thank her but was shock to see that she was gone. He looked down and around trying to see her but she was nowhere to be found. After one last look Jack closed the window wondering where she went to. **

Sally smile glad Jack like her gift and able to cheer him up.

**Sally quickly shut the gate and hid by Jack front wall as he looked back out his window. She hoped he liked her gift as he seemed to be working so hard. She then sat down by the wall and notice her favorite flower, a forget me not, was growing by her. She picked one off and started to pick off some of the peddles, thinking. But before she even pick her third peddle the flower changed. **

**She gasped knowing she was having a vision. She got them from time to time. The flower lost it peddles and small branched grew before it looked it looked just like the tree Jack showed the town at the meeting. It spun in her hands as she gazed at its beauty. Before the eyes the tree stopped spinning and caught fire. It quickly burned into a dark husked as Sally looked in horror. **

Jack was glad that Terlawney was not here right now. She would never leave Sally alone especially because her vision was bad. Too bad it didn't save her from Parvati and Lavender. Jack felt so bad not listen to Sally before. It took a while for the two girl to stop questioning Sally and Cedric started reading again.

**The next morning as the sun bean to rise and light faded into Halloween town. As the light came pass Jack's house a rooster made of bones crowed. The four vampires stood outside in front of the wall around Jack's house in the last bit of darkness before the sun got higher. They were concerned about Jack and they voice this in a small tune that woke Sally up, who was sleeping near his front gate. **

"Does everybody sleep outside?" asked Neville, remember that the band was said to sleep outside.

"The band does cause they love to play at night and it not that bad outside. I had to because I could not go home."

Meanwhile Cedric tried to get out of singing. It took a few moments to get Cedric to do it. Several girls pretty much begged him, wanting to hear his singing voice. Unable to handle too many girls begging him Cedric started hoping it would not be bad.

**_Something's up with Jack  
Something's up with Jack  
Don't know if we're ever going to get him back_**

**By then the sun was higher and the vampire left to head back into their home, using their cloaks to keep the sun off of them. The other citizens of Halloween town gather around the gate all worried. **

**_He's all alone up there_**  
**_Locked away inside_**  
**_Never says a word_**  
**_Hope he hasn't died_**

**_Something's up with Jack_**  
**_Something's up with Jack_**

**Sally looked around the gate to the tower where you could see Jack pacing about his room. His mind was full with Christmas as he, unknowingly, continue to song to et his mind flowing and come with a solution. **

**_Christmas time is buzzing in my skull_**  
**_Will it let me be? I cannot tell_**

**He walked over to his desk which had a house of cards made from large Christmas cards. He picked up two more chard and added them as he sang,**

**_There are so many things I cannot grasp  
When I think I've got it, and then at last  
Through my bony fingers it does slip_**

**The house of cards then collapse and a very annoyed jack swiped them away as he sang,**

_**Like a snowflake in a fiery grip**_

**He rolled away from his desk and looked around the room as he sang the next verse.**

**_Something's here I'm not quite getting_**  
**_Though I try, I keep forgetting_**  
**_Like a memory long since past_**  
**_Here in an instant, gone in a flash_**  
**_What does it mean?_**  
**_What does it mean?_**

**On another desk were three jar filled with some liquid that held a yo-yo a fire engine and a gingerbread man.**

**_In these little bric-a-brac_**  
**_A secret's waiting to be cracked_**  
**_These dolls and toys confuse me so_**  
**_Confound it all, I love it though_**

The muggleborn students could not help but feel bad for Jack. He was just a kid confused about something as joyful as Christmas. _**  
**_

**He pushed the jar with the ginger bread man loser to the other before moving to the front of the desk.**

_**Simple objects, nothing more  
But something's hidden through a door  
Though I do not have the key**_

**He picked on a doll and held it closer to his face. He looked annoyed as not knowing the answer he wanted began to shake the doll as he went on,**

**_Something's there I cannot see  
What does it mean?  
What does it mean?  
What does it mean?  
Hmm...  
_**

**Jack toss the doll over his shoulder which landed in Zero's bed, who woke up and stared at the doll. He looked to his master who was flipping through a book.**

_**I've read these Christmas books so many times  
I know the stories and I know the rhymes **_

**He close the book and placed on the pile before climbing down the ladder attach to his long book case. When he got to the bottom he sat there spread out as he sang,**

_**I know the Christmas carols all by heart  
My skull's so full, it's tearing me apart  
As often as I've read them, something's wrong  
So hard to put my bony finger on  
**_

**Zero tried to cheer up his master by bringing his a picture in a frame. It was a drawn picture of Jack holding a pumpkin his face wearing a scary smile, posing with one foot on a pumpkin. Behind him was a close up full moon with spiral hill in the back ground. Jack took the picture looking at it as he sang, **

_**Or perhaps it's really not as deep  
As I've been led to think  
Am I trying much too hard? **_

**Then the picture began to change before his eyes. He imaged that he was wearing Santa's outfit, beard and all holding a present, a large happy smile on his face. Then it hit Jack as the picture changed back.**

Many muggleborn eyes went wide, it was truly starting now.

_**Of course! I've been too close to see  
The answer's right in front of me  
Right in front of me**_

**Jack climbed up the ladder before sliding over as he sang.**

**_It's simple really, very clear_**  
**_Like music drifting in the air_**  
**_Invisible, but everywhere_**  
**_Just because I cannot see it_**  
**_Doesn't mean I can't believe it_**

**Hegot down and grabbed the tree in his room_. _And started totwirl with it around the room.**

**_You know, I think this Christmas thing_**  
**_It's not as tricky as it seems_**

**Jack then grabbed the string of lights at the bottom of the tree and pulled. The tree spun around fast losing the lights and bulbs flying off. They hit the floor breaking and scaring Zero.**

_**And why should they have all the fun?  
It should belong to anyone**_

**Jack gathers up the light in one hand before sliding on the floor to his electric chair. **

**_Not anyone, in fact, but me_**  
**_Why, I could make a Christmas tree_**  
**_And there's no reason I can find_**  
**_I couldn't handle Christmas time_**

**Jack swung the string of lights around the chair wrapping them around it all the way to the dome top. As he sang the last verse he threw the switch causing the light to light up before overloading and breaking and sparking. All with a scary smile of his face.**

"Why do you even have an electric chair in your room?" asked Hermione horrified. It was bad enough this was the point to where the nightmare begins but her best friend has something like that in their room.

Jack motion to Cedric to go on hoping something else will stale her.

**_I bet I could improve it too_**  
**_And that's exactly what I'll do_**  
**_Hee, hee, hee_**

**He went to the window and threw it open before he called out,**

_**Eureka! I've got it**_

**He looked down at the gathering crowd at his front gate and cried to them, "This year Christmas will be…ours!"**

**He screamed this last part and the crowd, minus Sally all cheered and screamed.**

"So that how Christmas nearly died, with thunderous cheers and applause." Said Hermione, speaking for pretty much every muggleborn here. They were getting to the real reason to why that fearful night happen. Hermione half wanted to stop and half wanting to keep going, to understand and get past this fear.

Dumbledore stood up and addressed the hall. "I think it is perfect time to relax and take a short break, maybe even have some lunch."

Jack let out a deep breath, only to notice Hermione was glaring back at him. "You are not going anywhere until to explain to me why there a chair that can kill a person in your room."

'_Oh, bugger.' _Thought Jack hoping she would forget, "Well…you see…it's like this….Sally, a little help please?"

_And another chapter down, hope it is to your liking. If you like this story, then check out some of my other_ _ones. Please review._


	8. Chapter 7

Harry's Nightmare Before Christmas

Sorry it took too so long, I would have updated sooner but I kinda lost the flash drive that had all the stories on it. My bad I know but I redid it and got this all for yous. For those who know or don't know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist. My partner and I are looking for out for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

Thank you for all those who review and place this story on their favorites and alerts. Sorry of any spelling and/or Grammar mistakes, tell me if you see any please.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything of the Harry Potter world nor the Nightmare before Christmas. Both are my favorite book series and movie. Hope you enjoy.

And before I forget…HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

(Story start)

Dumbledore chuckled as he watched scene in front of him. He was still surprise of Harry becoming Jack and a lot of things he did not even know about but as he looked he figure that maybe this was for the best. He chuckled again as he watched Jack try, and failing, to explain to Hermione of the electric chair. "I am telling you it was fine. It was an old model and the mayor gave it to me as a gift. He was so generous about it I could not say no. Beside it seemed fun when I…" he stopped there worried but Hermione figured out what he was going to say.

"You. Tried. It. OUT!" she yelled. "I can not believe you would even try it out. Do you not know how dangerous it is? Even if you were Jack I can not…"

"Sorry Hermione I think Sally needs a rescue from Lavender and Parvati." Jack said making his way to Sally.

True to his word Sally were kept being asked question by Lavender and Parvati. "Do you get those permissions often or are they rare?"

Sally felt uncomfortable when Jack appeared behind her. "Hey Sally, can you help me with something?" Sally was grateful and went with him. As they walked away Jack whispered, "I know they can be really, umm, excited when it comes to telling the future. You should see the teacher, she is worst in both skill and excitement."

Sally looked at jack unable to tell if he was kidding or not. Fleur saw her chance and went up to them, "Mr. Pumpkin King?"

Jack turned to her, "Jack please, how may I help you?"

Fleur smiled, "I know of your stories and tale from my veela side of my family and I just want to ask if I can 'ave a picture to show zem zat I 'ave met you."

Jack smiled, and made a mental note to tell Ron that he was right and that she was half veela. "Of course, in fact Sally and I would love to get a picture with you." He then turned and shouted "Collin, can you come here for a minute."

His biggest fan as Harry ran up, his camera around his neck. "This young lady wants a picture of us and I know you are prefect for the job."

Collin smiled at the praise and lifted his camera ad the four went off to the side and posed. Sally was on Fleur's right simply waving at the camera. Fleur simply stood there and smiled. Jack on the other had had his pose. He was on her left slightly hunch over with his arms in an arch, hands spread out. The left hand was below his waist and his right was up above Fleur's. His mouth was in his crazy smile. After the picture was taken they relaxed.

"Now Collin after the picture is developed make sure that…Oh my apologies. I had forgotten to ask for your name."

Fleur smiled and simply said, "My name is Fleur."

Jack nodded, "Make sure to give it to Fleur."

Fleur then coughed and looked embarrassed, "Umm, if it is not too much trouble but my little sister is a big made of 'arry Potter and I promised her zat if I could I would get her a picture."

Jack seemed to think a while before he shifted back to Harry, "Okay Collin one more."

The two of them smiled next to on another as they picture was taken. Harry sighed and changed back into Jack before he reminded Collin that he had to give Fleur those pictures. As he went away Fleur thanked Jack. He waved her off, "It's fine though I just hope Collin does not say anything about me having my picture taken with you."

Fleur looked at him confused, "Why is that a problem?"

Jack sighed, "Well you know about the whole Boy who lives thing," at her nod he continued, "Well everyone sees me as that even though I did nothing. I do not know what happen that night and I am sure I did nothing they think I did. They do not see me for me. Only my friends do and something it gets to me.

"But stories you have heard about Jack Skellington were all stuff I did. I work to be who I am for Halloween. I made it more fun, more scary and a ton of laughs. It is just so different here."

Fleur came Jack a comforting smile. "I understand, for years most boys just see me because of my veela blood and not for what I did. But everyone will see what you can do and see you for who you are, you just need a chance." She then got an idea, "Why not try to enter the tournament?"

Jack shook his head, "No thanks I do not need too. I already got fame and the prize money would mean nothing. Beside I do not think I can even get across the age line. This form is even younger then my other half."

Fleur eyed him but expect the answer. She thanked him again and promises to talk to him later. Jack went back to the Gryffindor table where Sally went back too and chance back to Harry to eat lunch. He noticed that Hermione was giving him a look that told him that they would talk later. He groaned and hopes he could stay in Halloween town for a few days till she calms down. Neville then asked, "Hey Harry, how did you even become Jack?"

Harry smiled, "It was when I was about three, my aunt and uncle took Dudley out and left me at their house."

(Flashback)

Harry watched from the window to all the kids and parents moving out side. He could not help but smile as they all were wearing different outfits that harry as only sometimes seen when Dudley was watching TV or in books. He was lucky that his uncle forgot to lock his cupboard so he was able to watch. He slowly lost his smile as he wished he could join them. He closed his eyes and leaned against the window. He picture going out with those kids, having fun and not having to worry about his family. He knew he needed a costume. He then thought of the dreams he been having. He always saw a tall walking skeleton wearing a suit and a bat tie. He knew that would be the best costume ever. But he did not know where to find one or even how to make it.

When he opened his eyes he was shock to see the refection in the window was the skeleton in his dreams. He looked at his hand and felt his face. It was real, all bone but he was alive. He saw that he was taller and even skinnier then before. Then he grinned, thinking that this was his chance. No one would know. No one would think that a small little boy would be just a tall figure.

Harry went to the door and opened it. The view outside was better then what he could have seen inside. The whole street had lights and decorations everywhere. He walked into the middle of the street and spun slowly taking it all in. kids and parents walked around, some looking at Harry in aw at his 'costume'. "Cool costume mister." One kid dressed as a mummy said as he walked by.

Harry smiled and waved at him loving every minute of this. He walked down the street watching the kids and teens in different costumes, some of which he could not tell what they were and getting all kind of stares. He looked from house to house thinking of the decorations and he could not help but get ideas. He knew he could make some that looked like the best house on the street but knew that this aunt and uncle would never let him.

He found himself near the park where he saw light and stands put up like a mini fair. As he walked closer a group of teens notice him. One elbowed his friend, "Hey mate, get a look at that."

On whistled "Bloody hell, that has to be one of the best costumes I every seen. Where did you find that mate?"

Harry smiled, "I made it my self." Well, it was half true he told himself. He looked at the three teens. The one that first notice him had a metal like mask with just lens and no other features showing with his hair in dreadlocks. He has a fake chest that had a slight green tint and had a thin netting over it. He had a loin cloth and armor on his shoulders, where a small fake cannon was on the left shoulder armor, forearms and legs.

The second teen that asked Harry of his 'costume' had long blond hair with a helmet with wings on it. He wore a red cape and colorful armor and a hammer in his hands. The last one Harry saw was a Batman costume. That batman one then said, "I need to find you next year if you can make something like that." he then snapped his fingers and pointed at Harry, "You should enter the costume contest. You are most likely to win with that."

Harry nodded and went into the fair. He saw many games and snacks; he watched a man dressed as a wolf-man blow several head stone in a blowing game and a witch serving cotton candy. Kids were running around screaming in joy. Then he notices something. A couple of Dudley's friends were scaring and teasing a little girl.

He got an idea and snuck behind them. The boys were laughing at the girl they scared and took candy from when they felt someone behind them. They turned at see a tall skeleton looming over them with a realistic face and a dark scary look. He then arched his arms over them with his bony hands like claws and gave out a scream that sent shivers down their spines. They screamed as one and ran, dropping the bag of candy.

Harry let out a laugh before he got a look at the girl. He had a bat cat costume with a head band in her busy hair that was her cat ears. He bent over and picked the bag of candy and held it out to her. She grabbed it and looked at him. Harry smiled and said, "Go on and don't lets those dumb boys get you down, that is a great costume."

She smiled and ran off, looking for her parents and to tell them what happen. Harry smiled before he went through the fair again. He found a stage where a man dress like a jester said to the crowd, "Okay folks it is time for the contest. Those who think they have they best costume come on up and let's see who the crowd cheers for as this years Pumpkin King."

The crowded cheered and harry got on stage as well as eight others, a vampire, a werewolf, a zombie, a large man with a shiny coat and wild hair and did a weird pose with his fingers pointing up and down, a lion, a man with silver paint and metal on him carrying an axe, another batman and a man with a half white half black suit with half of his face and one hand purple and looked burned flipping a coin.

The jester moved to the one by one as they each took a pose and the crowd cheered. Some did better then other till finally it was Harry's turn. He turned slightly his arms in a arch, one above his head one near the ground, his hands spread wide and he gave a loud eerie laugh and the whole crowd went wild. The jester laughed, "And I think we have a winner!" he gave Harry an orange ribbon with the medal part looking like a Jack-o-lantern. "What is you name son, and what do you call that costume?"

Harry looked around, he could not give his real name and he looked at his medal. "Call me Jack." He paused then said, "Jack Skellington."

(Flashback ends)

Those listening to his tale looked at him, Harry shrugged. "That was one of the best Halloweens I ever had, even if it was my first. Then a few mouths after that I found the door to Halloween town. I start to give my idea and everything was history."

Sally smiled, "Yes it was. Well up to where you discovered the other holidays."

Harry nodded, "Right, now that was a shock let me tell you." He then thought of something, "Hey Sally, aren't you working on that poem for the New Year event?"

The other were confused, what New Year event as Sally nodded, "I finished it already."

Neville asked, "What poem?"

Harry gave a small laugh, "Just something Sally was putting together that tell of how the other holidays figured out each other's name. Mostly a tale of what could have happen. What to hear it?"

The Gryffindor table nodded as well of the other table listening in. Sally smiled, "I do not have it with me but I know it by heart." She then cleared her throat and started;

**Halloween and Christmas they happen each year**

**One full of fright; the other with cheer.**

**So close on the calendar yet so far apart,**

**Each has a special place in out hearts.**

**When these worlds collide imagine the sight,**

**Halloween and Christmas on the same night?**

**They should never met, no not one**

**But tell that to Jack Skellington.**

Everyone was quite, listening and Harry gave a light chuckle at that.

**With pumpkins full of presents are by the fire **

**While candy canes and bats hang from wires.**

**And skulls and light together on a tree,**

**Now that is just crazy to see.**

**And what is that flying in the full moon night?**

**Some to give you a good fright.**

**Jack Skellington in a sleigh free to roam**

**With skeleton reindeer far from home.**

**Wearing Santa's suit, beard and all**

**Even though Jack's holiday is in the fall.**

**And to think if this holiday ever becomes real,**

**Here is something that will really close the deal.**

**If Halloween and Christmas ever become one,**

**Then twice we might see Jack** **Skellington.**

As she finish several student clapped, Dumbledore among them. Harry smiled at Sally, "Great work Sally, they will love it."

Sally smile and thank Harry. Lunched finished quickly after that and Dumbledore gotten the book for someone to read. But before he could asked who would like to read next laughter was heard. Three small children then came running through the open doors to the great hall. They were wearing costumes, a witch a devil and a skeleton. Each had masked to their costume as they slid to a stop at the front of the hall. "Introducing," started the witch before she pulled her mask off, "Lock," the devil pulled his mask off, "Shock," and the skeleton followed his friends "And Barrel."

They started too laughed like crazy as everyone in the hall stared.

_And another chapter down, hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review._


	9. Chapter 8

Harry's Nightmare Before Christmas

Merry Christmas to one and all. Even to those that do not celebrate it. Sorry it took a while but I hope that this mass update will make a nice present to everyone one of my readers that enjoy my stories.

For those who know or don't know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist. My partner and I are looking for out for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

If there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything of the Harry Potter world nor the Nightmare before Christmas. Both are my favorite book series and movie. Hope you enjoy.

(Story start)

Everyone was watching as the three kids were laughing, Jack stood up eyeing them. "What are you three doing here? No better yet, Why and how are you here?"

Shock turned to Jack, "We saw Sally leaving town so we followed her."

"We'd turn up sooner but this place is so much fun." Lock said.

"And we met this funny little man named Peeves. We pulled some pranks on him." Barrel said causing all three to laugh.

Jack groaned, "What did you do?" he asked in an aspirated tone.

The three children grinned while trying to, and failing badly, to look innocent. "What makes you think we did anything?" Shock asked.

"Because I know you three." Was Jack's reply in the same tone with his hands on his hips.

They grinned, "Well we were showing Peeves the right way to trap a hallway." Lock started.

"Then we moved and hid a bunch of paintings and other things around the castle." Barrel added.

"Including this fat lady in this stupid pink dress," Shock added as she spat out the word pink. She never like that color and she never would have dreamed such a monster would be real.

"And we found this cool room behind a wall in the dungeons, it had a few windows that showed it was underwater and had a green fire." Lock finished, "It way too neat so we messed it up and set a bunch of traps."

The three laughed again while the Slytherins went wide eyed in horror as they describe there common room. And the Gryffindors were now worried about the Fat Lady and how they were to get into their common room now. Jack and Sally sighed before Shock asked, "So what is going on?"

Jack sighed again and said, "We are reading of the time I discovered Christmas and had that sleigh ride."

The three laughed again remember all the fun that happened then. Shock then went up and grabbed the book, "Well then I will read next."

Jack looked at them wondering what their game was, "You read?"

"Hey!" Cried Lock, "We can read, expect Barrel."

Barrel nodded, before he figured out he was insulted and he cried, "Hey!"

"We just find it boring," finish Shock as Barrel did not say anything. "So let's get to it. We might find some funny thing now." She found the marled page and said;

**Chapter seven; Lock, Shock and Barrel**

"Hey," said Barrel, "That's us."

His friends rolled their eyes and ignored him.

**Everyone in Halloween town was now lining up to go into the town hall where Jack was to give each of them a special job to help make Christmas. "Patient everyone!" cried out the Mayor over his megaphone. "Jack has a special job for each of you."**

**Sally was waiting in line behind the band thinking tapping her chin with her left hand. Then the Mayor cried out "Doctor Finklestein!" This cause Sally to turn and looked back as she heard Doctor Finklestein wheeling over. "Your Christmas assignment is ready." **

Hermione thought about what he could possibly be needed more. He was a good scientist and was good at creating thing. Maybe that had something to do with it.

**Doctor Finklestein wheel by the spot where Sally was, but she hid behind a well of water with an empty cage over it. He sneered while he looked around as he knew Sally was nearby. "Doctor Finklestein! To the front of the line!" cried the Mayor again causing the doctor to stop his search and move to the town hall.**

Sally frowned; she was not sure how the doctor was able to suspect that she was even there. He stopped right where she was in line. Maybe he saw her peeking back or saw the empty space and guessed she was there.

**Inside the vampires were looking at baby doll that was crying, "Maaa!" cheerfully. **

**The vampires were confused, "What kind of noise is that for a baby to make?" The one that held the doll asked Jack.**

Some of the student shook there heads, did these monsters know nothing but screams?

"**Perhaps it can be improved," suggested Jack.**

"**No problem," the vampires said.**

"**I knew it!" Jack cried as they left and Doctor Finklestein rolled up the ramp to Jack. Jack turned to him "Doctor thank you for coming." He said before he turned and looked through his pile of different Christmas things and pulled out a book. "We need some of these," Jack then open the book to a page where Santa and his reindeer were silhouette against the night sky. Jack was pointing at the reindeer.**

Hermione gasped, and she was not the only one. Many had looked out that night and saw those scary reindeer.

**The doctor let out an 'Hmmm' before he said. "Their contraction should be excitedly simple I think."**

**The Mayor looked down from his podium, who was covered in ink as he wrote down who got what job, "Oh how horrible our Christmas will be."**

"**Noooo," Jack corrected the Mayor which caused his head to turn to his sad face, "how jolly."**

"**Oh," muttered the Mayor putting a hand to his cheek unknowingly leaving an inky hand print there. "How jolly our Christmas will be." He said with a lot less enthusiasm. **

Several students laughed at this, the mayor was just so funny and he was not even trying. Dumbledore chuckled really seeing how this Mayor and Fudge were more alike then he thought before. Ludo Bagman had smirk on his face; he could see himself working for this kind of guy. Maybe if he still had trouble with the globins and needed to go into hiding he could see if this mayor would let him work for him.

**Then he was hit but several objects like bones and rocks. He growled out in anger and looked around at who did it. When he found them he was shocked, "What are you doing here?" he asked.**

**Three small children then came into view with slingshots in hand. They were wearing costumes, a witch a devil and a skeleton, with masked to each of their costumes. "Jack sent for us." Started the one in the devil costume. "Pacifically," added the witch while the skeleton finished pushing the other two aside as he scooted between them, "By name." **

"Hey that's us!" cried Barrel again.

His friends sighed before Lock hit him over the head with his mask cause Barrel's mask to fall off.

**The devil pulled his mask "Lock," then off the witch pulled her mask off, "Shock," and the skeleton followed his friends "And Barrel." Barrel then took a lick of the orange and black lollipop in his hands.**

"**Jack, Jack," whispered the Mayor with his megaphone, which ruin the affect, "It's Boogie's boys." He was worried not only on who they worked for but how much trouble they cause.**

Hermione raised an eyebrow and muttered "Boogie?" when made Ron snicker at the name. Fred and George eyed the three trouble makers, wondering how much trouble makers they really were. If anything they said about that they did with Peeves is true then they may have to show them who the 'real' pranksters in Hogwarts really are.

**Jack however was not discourage, "Ahhhh," Jack stated before he went to one knee to look at them at their level, even though he was still taller then them like that. "Halloween's finest trick or theaters. The job I have for you is top secret." He said as they gathered around. "It reacquires craft, cunning, misjif."**

"Three words that describe them to the T." Jack said

Snape frowned, great just what he needed pranksters that could fit right into Slytherin. He was just glad they would never be able to go to Hogwarts or he might kill them, or worst quit.

"**Ahhh I thought you didn't like us Jack." Shock said pulling on Barrel in a tone that could almost make Jack believe she was blushing. **

"**No one is to know about it. No a soul." Jack said these last three words while he pointed to each one of them with each word to get his point across. "Now," Jack started before he gathered them into a huddled and whispered to them.**

**That Mayor tried to listen in with his megaphone but no sound came. He shook it before he put his hand inside to see what was blocking it. He cried out as he pulled his hand put and a spider was biting his finger. He slapped the spider to his shirt, which was missing his spider tie, and hit it which became still and his tie once again.**

Ron shuddered, and looked like he was going to be sick before he muttered "Bloody hell, is he insane?"

He did not notice that Lock, Shock and Barrel eyeing him with grins on their faces.

**Jack was done whispering and back up from the huddle. "Oh and one more thing." He said as he pulled on Lock's tail as he tried to run pass. "Leave that no account Oogie Boogie Out of This!" he said, nearly shouting, in anger as he did not want that monster anywhere near this.**

Many students wondered what this Oogie Boogie could be if Jack saw him as a monster.

"**Whatever you say Jack." Barrel said.**

"**Of course Jack," Shock said sweetly.**

"**Wouldn't dream of it Jack." Lock finished as all three of the laughed. What Jack did not see was that each of them had their hands were behind his back and their fingers were crossed.**

Jack felt like slapping his forehead after hearing that. He knew they lied but to be fooled like that. He did not notice a few teachers stare at him wondering how did he miss that. Or better yet how did he believe them.

**And with that they left the way all the way to the gate, which opened for them and out of Halloween town. They ran over the hill and to a crooked looking tree with a tree house on top. The crossed the rope bridge and entered a cage tied to a pulley before they started to sing.**

The three children then went at it like they did those many years ago.

_**[LOCK, SHOCK & BARREL]  
Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws**_

**_[LOCK]_**  
**_I wanna do it_**

**_[BARREL]_**  
**_Let's draw straws_**

**Barrel held up three different size bones to use. Shock then use her mask to slap him before she said**

**_[SHOCK]_**  
**_Jack said we should work together_**

**_[BARREL]_**  
**_Three of a kind_**

**_[LOCK]_**  
**_Birds of a feather_**

**_[SHOCK]_**  
**_Now and forever_**

**_[LOCK, SHOCK & BARREL]_**  
**_Wheeee_**  
**_La, la, la, la, la_**

**Shock closed the cage was they were pulled up. They entered a dark room and when the light on top of the cage shined they saw bugs clawing around and shattered when they say them. As the trio got out the started to sing**

**_Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight_**  
**_Throw away the key and then_**  
**_Turn off all the lights_**

**Barrel took a lick of his lollipop before he puts it in a small cage with the front open held up by string. He then hid in the shadows.**

**_[SHOCK]_**  
**_First, we're going to set some bait_**  
**_Inside a nasty trap and wait_**  
**_When he comes a-sniffing we will_**  
**_Snap the trap and close the gate_**

**A bug crawled inside for the treat but as it did so Shock came out of hiding and grabbed a hatchet and cut the string catching the bug. **

**_[LOCK]_**  
**_Wait! I've got a better plan_**  
**_To catch this big red lobster man_**  
**_Let's pop him in a boiling pot_**  
**_And when he's done we'll butter him up_**

**Lock was pouring poison into a pot before he was passed the cage and he put it in. when he pulled it out the bug was not a glowing green but still alive.**

_**[LOCK, SHOCK & BARREL]  
Kidnap the Sandy Claws  
Throw him in a box  
Bury him for ninety years  
Then see if he talks**_

Pretty much everyone in the hall was staring at the trio in horror at what they want to do to Santa. Jack, while know they took him to Oogie Boogie, did not know what they also had planed and got a dark look on his angry face.

**Shock then grabbed the cage and stood before a hole that led to a vent that was shaped like a monster's face. Barrel and Lock were bowing before it as Shock threw it in.**

**_[SHOCK]_**  
**_Then Mr. Oogie Boogie man_**

**_[LOCK & SHOCK]_**  
**_Can take the whole thing over then_**  
**_He'll be so pleased, I do declare_**

**_[LOCK, SHOCK & BARREL]_**  
**_That he will cook him rare_**  
**_Wheeee!_**

**The cage went down a large pipe and down below the house. It entered a dark room and the cage landed on a table. A large shadow gave a dark laugh as he went closer. As his shadow appeared on the table the bug was scared before it was sucked out of the cage with so much force the metal ripped.**

Hermione frowned while thinking, that looked like a sacrifice to her and she could not help but wonder who is this Oogie Boogie.

But then the trio started to read again as Lock sang his part.

**Lock carried Barrel onto a catapult as he sang, **

**_[LOCK]_**  
**_I say that we take a cannon_**  
**_Aim it at his door and then_**  
**_Knock three times and when he anwers_**  
**_Sandy Claws will be no more_**

Several students gasped at their plan to blow up Santa. Jack's face was getting even darker and angrier then before.

**He then pulled the level to get the catapult tense before he lunched Barrel. He crash right through a door that lead into another room.**

**_[SHOCK]_**  
**_You're so stupid, think now_**  
**_If we blow him up into smithereens_**  
**_We may lose some pieces_**

**_[LOCK & SHOCK]_**  
**_And the Jack will beat us black and green_**

'_Oh I would have just like I am planing on doing now.'_ Jack thought with a scowl and those around him could pretty much know what he was thinking.

**Barrel came through the now open down with a cauldron on his head. He fell over upside down with the cauldron in the floor.**

**_[LOCK, SHOCK & BARREL]_**  
**_Kidnap the Sandy Claws_**  
**_Tie him in a bag_**  
**_Throw him in the ocean_**  
**_Then see if he is sad_**

**Lock and Shock pulled Barrel free by grabbing his arms and pulling. Then they carried him upside down to a bathtub and threw him into the water.**

**_[LOCK & SHOCK]_**  
**_Because Mr. Oogie Boogie id the meanest guy around_**  
**_If I were on his Boogie list, I'd get out of town_**

**The vent that led to Oogie Boogie made a sound and the ripped up cage flew out of it. The pair then jumped into the bathtub. However the water was gone as Barrel drained it and they hit the bottom.**

**_[BARREL]_**  
**_He'll be so pleased by our success_**

**Barrel turned a knob and the tub reared up like a horse and started to walk.**

Many student looked at each other, a walking bathtub? That seemed to random to them.

**_[LOCK]_**  
**_That he'll reward us too, I bet_**

**_[LOCK & BARREL]_**  
**_Perhaps he'll make his special brew_**

**_[LOCK, SHOCK, & BARREL]_**  
**_Of snake and spider stew_**  
**_Ummm!_**

Ron gagged at just a idea of a stew. And he was not the only one.

**The tub took them into a room with all kind of weapon and dangerous things.**

**_We're his little henchmen_**  
**_And we take our job with pride_**  
**_We do our best to please him_**  
**_And stay on his good side_**

**Shock open a curtain and grabbed a bunch of weapons and carried them to the tub.**

**_[SHOCK]_**  
**_I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb_**

**Barrel was now being dragged by his ankle which was trapped in a ball and chain. Lock was pulling the ball end.**

**_[BARREL]_**  
**_I'm not the dumb one_**

**_[LOCK]_**  
**_You're no fun_**

**_[SHOCK]_**  
**_Shut up!_**

**_[LOCK_**  
**_Make me_**

**Shock came over with a box which made Lock drop the ball so he could have a closer look.**

**_[SHOCK]_**  
**_I've got something, listen now_**  
**_This one is real good, you'll see_**  
**_We'll send a present to his door_**  
**_Upon there'll be a note to read_**  
**_Now, in the box we'll wait and hide_**  
**_Until his curiousity_**

**_[LOCK, SHOCK & BARREL]_**  
**_Entices him to look inside_**  
**_And then we'll have him_**  
**_One, two, three_**

**Barrel tried to look inside but Shock pulled the box back. Then she showed the box and opened it. Three pair of small red eyes appeared before they jumped out and landed on Barrel's head. He did not seem too worry at that three black scary scorpions were now on his head.**

The student eyed the three who just laughed remembering such a good time for them. They figure that everyone in Halloween town was crazy.

_**Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick  
Lock him for ninety years, see what makes him tick**_

**The trio started to gather all kind of things they think they needed including a box with a skull and cross bones one it, a bear trap and a large black sack with different orange Halloween symbols. They threw everything into the tub; Barrel threw the ball still chain to him and sent him flying into the tub. The tub moved again and went out a draw bridge and walked outside. The tub climbed down the tree house**

**As the trio put their masked on. **

The students were now getting really worried for what they had in store for Santa while Jack seemed to growl.

_**Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits**_  
**_Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks_**  
**_Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see_**  
**_Lock him in a cage and then throw away the key_**

**The trio rode the tub into the woods laughing all the way. **

**Back in his lair Oogie Boogie was plotting, "Sandy Claws eh?" the tossed a pair of dice. After they rolled to stop a pair of tiny snakes slithered in and out of the holes in the dice.**

Shock closed the book as she and her friends laughed, "That was fun."

"Yeah those were some good times." Lock agreed.

"We should do something like that again." Barrel suggested.

What they did not know was that Jack was right behind them, and he did not look happy. They felt a chill go down their spines and they turned slowly. Seeing his angry face they gulped as one as theyhuddleed together in a hug in fear. "So you were planning to do what to Sandy Claws?"

"N-N-Now Jack, you know we were joking right?" Shock asked hoping to save their skins.

"We were?" Barrel asked stupidly.

Now Lock and Shock would have glared and hit Barrel for that but Jack pretty much stopped them with his look. He held up his arm and bats started to appear and fly around it.

As if knowing what was coming next Shock said, "Well look at the time, we got to get going if we do not want to miss our plans for Halloween…Run Away!" as that last part the three dropped the book and ran for the great hall doors.

Jack thrust his arm forward and the bats went flying after them. They cried out in pain as the bats scratched and bit at them. When they ran out of sight Jack sighed, "I will deal with those three later."

_And another chapter down, hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review._


	10. Chapter 9

Harry's Nightmare Before Christmas

For those who know or don't know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist. My partner and I are looking for out for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

If there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything of the Harry Potter world nor the Nightmare before Christmas. Both are my favorite book series and movie. Hope you enjoy.

(Story start)

Jack sighed as he picked up the book the three dropped and headed back to his seat mumbling all the way, "I can not believe I trusted those three. If I had known what they were planning I would have…" he sat down and sighed again. He then lifted up the book, "So who wants to read next?"

Many hand shot up. Some were jumping up and down to get his attention. Almost someone from every table even the visiting schools and to Snape's and Malfoy's displeasure many Slytherin students. Jack decided to make it fair so he threw the book high into the air.

Several students went for their wands to get it but one was fast enough and had the book flying to her. Cho smiled as her chance to read and open the book.

**Chapter eight; Making Christmas**

**While all of this was happening Jack was giving more jobs to the people of Halloween Town. He was now working with the town band. "It goes something like this…" Started Jack as he held up a jingle bell belt before he tap them with his finger and rang the first line to 'Jingle Bells'. "How about it? think you can manage?"**

"**A one and a two and a three and a," muttered the head in the bass.**

The students look at each other but mostly shrugged. After hearing many tings about this crazy town that was not the strangest.

**The band repeated the line, abit it sounded strange and maybe a little off key. The Mayor was happy as he cried "Next!"**

**Jack laughed as he placed the belt of bells around the tallest member of the band. "Fantastic! Now why don't you practice and we will be in great shape."**

**Jack smiled seeing how everything was coming together. He heard that song and many others as Harry but now he got them together for the town band for everyone to hear and enjoy. He then turned to the next person in line and smile at seeing Sally. "Ah Sally, I need your help more then anyone's"**

Several students looked at Sally, who seemed to be blushing at the attention, wondering what job she needed to do that was so important.

"**Yes you do Jack," Sally started as Jack went through the chest to find what he needed Sally to do, "I had the most terrible vision." **

"**That's splendid." Jack replied.**

"**No, it was about your Christmas. There was smoke and fire and," Sally went on but Jack laughed. "That's not my Christmas. My Christmas is filled with laughter and joy and…" Jack pulled a picture frame out of the chest before he showed her "This!"**

**It was the picture of him in his suit and tie holding a pumpkin before he flipped a drawing of something over it. "My Sandy Claws outfit. I want you to make it."**

**It was a picture of Jack wearing the red suit and holding a present, just like what Jack had imagine a whiles back. Sally tried again, "Jack listen to me, it is going to be a disaster."**

"Listen to her," Lavender said, "You can not ignore visions like that."

Jack looked sheepish, "I may have misunderstood and was focus on something else."

**Jack misunderstood what she meant, "How can it be? Just follow the pattern." He pointed to the picture, "This part is red, the trim is white."**

"**But it's a mistake."**

"**Now don't be modest." Jack said still not getting she wasn't talking about her making the suit. "Who else is clever enough to make my Sandy Claws outfit?" He gave her the picture and helped her off the stage, "I have complete confidence in you."**

"**But it seems wrong to me, very wrong." Sally says softly as she walks off while Jack went on to the next person, the zombie.**

Hermione looked at Jack and he sighed, "Okay, okay I may have messed up there a bit."

Many muggleborns looked at him, _'It was messed up the minute you want to do your own Christmas.'_

"**This device is called (click click) a nutcracker." Jack said to the zombie as he opens the closed the mouth for him to see.**

**Then the door open and the trio came in calling, "Jack! Jack! We caught him! he caught him!" they pointed to the bag in the walking bathtub which moved and showed something or someone was inside.**

"That was fast," Hermione muttered.

Ron nodded, "They sure work quick."

"That is not a good thing Ron," Ginny said. "They have Santa now."

No one saw the grins on Jack's nor Sally's faces.

"**Perfect!" cried Jack as he gave the nutcracker to the zombie and went over to them. "Open it up quickly."**

**Barrel opens the bag and out hopped…a rabbit.**

The students looked confused, and even Cho had to reread that she just said. Didn't they say the got him?

**The rabbit was as big as a man and bright pink. He held a basket in his one paw filled with straw and many bright colored eggs. He wore a yellow sash across his shoulder and chest that said, 'Happy Easter.' He hopped around sniffing.**

Many students gasped as the idea of the Easter bunny being real. Hagrid listen wondering where he could find this strange animal. And could it possibly be dangerous?

**Jack was surprise before he said, "That's not Sandy Claws," with laughter in his tone.**

"**It isn't?" Asked Shock.**

"**Who is he?" Asked Lock.**

Many students laughed at the trio. To confuse Santa and the Easter bunny was too funny to them. They were nothing alike.

**The bunny hopped over to the stage and sniff the zombie wondering what it was. The zombie then point and cried, "Bunny" and scare the bunny. The hopped right back over to the tub and into the bag where is shivered clearly frighten.**

"**Not Sandy Claws." Repeated Jack in a much sterner tone. "Take him back."  
**

"**But we followed your instructions." Lock said.**

"**We went through the door," Added Barrel.**

"**Which door?" Jack asked as he bent lower to them, "There's more then one. Sandy Claws is shaped through the door shaped like this." He reached into his jacket inner pocket and pulled out a cookie shaped his a Christmas tree.**

"Why do you have a Cookie in your pocket?" Ron asked.

Jack shrugged, "Just to eat later. Both my forms love them but I think they taste better as Harry."

"**I told you," Cried Shock as she went and started to strangle Lock knocking his mask off. Barrel then hit Shock and her mask was off. They started to fight and wrestle and Jack was now annoyed. He shook he head before he hooked two fingers into his mouth and stretched it down, showing all his teeth before giving a roar.**

**The trio gasped in fear. **

The twins laughed, "Wow real scary," Fred muttered.

"I'll say, make some funny faces and they wet themselves." Gorge added.

"Not that it would really matters."

"Yeah it can't work on anyone else."

As they were laughing while other people stared behind them. Slowly they stopped as they felt a chill behind them. They slowly turned and saw Jack was standing behind them. he then repeated the same move when he hooked two fingers into his mouth and stretched it down, showing all his teeth before giving a roar.

They out a scream and hug one another. They weren't the only one to scream and many people screamed epically those nearest to the twins.

Jack stopped before he smirked at them, "Never doubt my skills boys. I have fine tune the art of scaring people for years now and no one is a good as me."

He sat back down with Hermione glaring at him, "Was that really necessarily?"

Jack nodded, "Yes it was. I make not act like it very much but even as Harry I have pride in my skill when it comes to what I do. For them to say that I am not scary is like saying you are not smart."

Hermione frown but saw his point.

Cho recovered and got back to reader where she left off.

**Jack turned to the bag where the Easter Bunny was hiding, "I am very sorry for the inconvenience, sir." He looked at the trio as the tub followed them out of city hall, "Take him home first. And apologize again! Be careful with Sandy Claws when you fetch him. Treat him nicely."**

"**We got it!" they shouted back, "We'll get it right…next time." And with that they slammed the door behind them.**

The student groaned knowing that those three would not listen to what Jack said. What horrors would they put Santa through?

**Back in Doctor Finklestein's lab the mad doctor was testing the look of different size heads for a new project. All different shapes and sizes. One with a skinny jaw and chin, one with beast like mouth and fangs. As he made the machine holding the skulls turn to the next one he was muttering, "You will be a decided improvement over that treacherous Sally."**

**Behind him someone droned out, "Master…" Doctor Finklestein turned to see a hunch figure limping towards the metal table carry a large blue print. His face was twisted, one large unblinking yellow eye the other smaller with a squished nose and large lips. "…the plans." **

**Doctor Finklestein smirked, as the blue prints unrolled themselves showing a skeleton of the reindeer he was to make. He wheeled to the table as looked the over. "Excellent, Igor." He said before he showed a box of dog treats and threw one to Igor. Who caught it in his mouth and ate it happily.**

The student looked at one another; this town had some strange people in it but that one took the cake.

**Outside the town folks were working on their jobs to make Christmas. Near the clock tower which shows not the time but the mouths and how many days till the next Halloween. A sign was raised to cover Halloween that said Xmas. They only had 35 days left to get everything done.**

**They were opening crates filled with supplies, some getting lights and many other things. Sally could be seen working on Jack's Santa outfit wanting to make it perfect for him. As they work they started to sing.**

Cho figured this was coming but was not going to let that stop her.

_**GROUP**_

_**This time, this time **_

_**GHOST**_

_**Making Christmas **_

_**BAND MEMBER**_

_**Making Christmas **_

**Some ghost were carry present that were made out of the well as they pass one of the band member push a wheel barrel full of pumpkins. The Mayor was the snowmobile like vehicle Jack rode into town one a ram everyone was building a ramp, different town members adding pieces as he drove to the end.**

_**MAYOR**_

_**Making Christmas, making Christmas**_

_**Is so fine**_

_**GROUP **_

_**It's ours this time **_

_**And won't the children be surprised**_

_**It's ours this time **_

The kids looked at everyone, surprise they were and that was not the only thing they felt. There really was nothing that would stop that night they thought.

**Over at one table the kids were also helping. The corpse child was smashing a car with a hammer and the mummy had a doll in a small guillotine where he cut the head off.**

_**CHILD CORPSE **_

_**Making Christmas **_

_**MUMMY **_

_**Making Christmas **_

_**MUMMY AND CORPSE CHILD**_

_**Making Christmas **_

**The witches were stirring a pot of potion as they sang before the sea creature lady popped out of it and sang with them.**

_**WITCHES**_

_**Time to give them something fun**_

_**WITCHES AND CREATURE LADY**_

_**They'll talk about for years to come**_

Almost everyone in the hall could agree with that. That night was always a night that still sent fear into those children that went through that night. Telling their friends or siblings of what happen and how there nearly wasn't a Christmas.

**The whole group added on as the Mayor, who was standing on the ramp was push on top of his new ride as the kids were now driving it. **

_**GROUP **_

_**Let's have a cheer from everyone**_

_**It's time to party **_

**The vampires were finishing up their toy, a wooden duck on wheels with holes in it. They added red paint to the holes to show a 'vampire' had bitten it. the duck had sharp teeth in it bill and they painted the eyes, the duck moved it head so they can get the other eye, as they sang with the duck and wrapped it in a present.**

_**VAMPIRES**_

_**Making Christmas**_

_**DUCK TOY **_

_**Making Christmas, **_

_**VAMPIRES**_

_**Snakes and mice get wrapped up so nice**_

_**With spider legs and pretty bows**_

**The duck now had a coffin like box over it with black ribbon around it complete with black bow.**

_**VAMPIRES AND WINGED DEMON**_

_**It's ours this time**_

Several students shivered as they gotten a toy like that one.

**The next group was working on another present. The Wolf man and the devil were using a large saw and cutting their present while the corpse father was smacking a chain to the saw. **

Hermione was confused, what are they trying to do? there was no way they could make a toy like that…unless it was a wooden on she guessed.

_**CORPSE FATHER**_

_**All together, that and this**_

_**CORPSE FATHER, WOLF MAN**_

_**With all our tricks we're**_

_**CORPSE FATHER, WOLF MAN, DEVIL**_

_**Making Christmastime**_

**They continued this until they lifted the present. It was a large cat doll with a large flowing tail a large head with glassy eyes and a large grin with sharp teeth. The wolf man then notice someone coming.**

Hermione blinked but she gave up trying to figure out how that happen.

_**WOLF MAN**_

_**Here comes Jack**_

**Harry could not keep the grin off his face as he looked down as the town worked. All his dreams were coming and he would have his feeling inside filled. He headed down the stairs to go and help out. He wasn't going to let them have all the fun and he was going to help out when he needed to. Beside he had a few idea for presents of his own he needed to make. He transformed into Jack as he left the house when he heard the Wolf man call out to him. He walked through the open gate and looked around. **

_**JACK**_

_**I don't believe what's happening to me**_

_**My hopes, my dreams, my fantasies**_

_**Hee, hee, hee, hee**_

**He let out an eerie laugh that sent chills down everyone spine. He noticed something to the side and he went over to see what was going on. One of the band members was being locked in a stockade by Harlequin.**

_**HARLEQUIN**_

_**Won't they be impressed, I am a genius**_

_**See how I transformed this old rat**_

_**Into a most delightful hat**_

**Indeed Harlequin used a hammer to form the hat before he placed it on the band members head and finished it off with one of the quills on his arm. Jack then walked over and incepted the work.**

Many of the girls, from first to seventh year all felt sick at the very idea of a rat being made into a hat, let along wearing it.

_**JACK**_

_**Hmm, my compliments from me to you**_

_**On this your most intriguing hat**_

_**Consider though this substitute**_

_**A bat in place of this old rat**_

**Jack grabbed a bat and with s flick of his wrist and some of his magic it became a hat with it wings sticking out to the sides. He then moved over to the Slime man who was shifting through presents. He held up a turtle that was road kill from the large tire mark on the shell. Jack stopped him and grabbing the turtle, whose head fell off.**

_**Huh! No, no, no, now that's all wrong**_

_**This thing will never make a present**_

_**It's been dead now for much too long**_

_**Try something fresher, something pleasant**_

_**Try again, don't give up**_

Hermione groaned at Jack's words in the song. He was making a mess with his ideas. _'Who are you kidding he messed up from his first trip to Christmas town.'_

**Jack had placed his hand on the Slime man's head but got stuck before he had to pull it off.**

**Over at one table the smallest Hyde smacked a scorpion with a mallet, stunning it, before he placed it in a wooden nesting doll. A different Hyde place the doll in a large counter part while the real Hyde place the doll in the biggest one. All the while they were signing their line.**

_**THREE MR. HYDES**_

_**All together, that and this**_

_**With all our tricks we're making Christmastime**_

**As the day rolled by and both Christmas Town and Halloween Town were working on making their Christmas. In the factories of Christmas town the toys were getting checked and finishing touches were being added. One part of the factory was making gingerbread men. One elf was riding a bike with a big rolling pin under it with cookie cutters in it. He cut the cookies out of a large thing of dough on a large belt as they went into a giant over. Another elf opened a side door to and more wood to the fire inside.**

Grins filled peoples' faces as they imagine the sight.

**In Halloween town, Doctor Finklestein was finishing his experiment. On his signal Igor threw the lever and two arcs came to live. The electricity given flew through the table and into the skeletons of the three reindeer. They shook before they started to float into the air and move.**

**Doctor Finklestein laughed at the success before he lean too far and fell onto the table. He however found the perfect skull for his other project. He picked up the dirty skull and started to clean it.**

**In Christmas town several elves were waxing and giving the sleigh a good clean up. a little away the reindeer were put through their paces for their big one in a few days. In the factory more work was being done as an elf push the head for the jack-in-the-boxes down so they were ready when the kids open them.**

**In Halloween town the Clown was placed the head for his own jack-in-the-boxes. But these were of pumpkins and cats heads.**

Again people shivered as some were attacked and got scared by some of those Jack-in-the-boxes.

**Little candy and treats were being poured into stockings in the factory. The corpse father was placing skulls and other presents into a large snake. Too bad his arm got caught and the snake started to eat him.**

**The large sack of present was being lifted before being put into the sleigh ready for Santa. Jack himself was adding the final touches for his sleigh as a large coffin was lowered down and attached.**

**The whole town was finishing up. Gathering the presents and getting them to the large metal container attached to the back of the sleigh. All the while they went with their song like they have been for day to keep spirits up. They pass present down from the Wolf man to Mr. Hyde to the Harlequin to the corpse father to the monster under the stair, who was now on some stairs, to the corpse child who was at the top and he threw the present into the pile.**

_**GROUP **_

_**This time, this time**_

_**Making Christmas, making Christmas **_

_**La, la, la **_

_**It's almost here **_

_**GROUP AND WOLF MAN**_

_**And we can't wait **_

_**GROUP AND HARLEOUIN **_

_**So ring the bells and celebrate **_

_**GROUP **_

_**'Cause when the full moon starts to climb**_

_**We'll all sing out**_

_**JACK**_

_**It's Christmastime**_

_**Hee, hee, hee **_

**Jack felt overjoyed at all they have down. The skeleton reindeer floated by him jaw opened in their own skeleton grins. Everything was ready, and good thing too because the next night was Christmas Eve and the faithful sleigh ride.**

Cho sighed as she marked her place and closed the book as the chapter ended. She never knew of that night and even she felt like it was something she wouldn't want to live through. Many muggle borns looked scared as they looked at one another. It was going to happen soon. Some like Malfoy sneered thinking that they were over reacting. Suring it wasn't that scary. But even he felt scare when Jack entered the room for the first time and when he repeated that scream from before. He rather not be on the other side of that.

Jack gave a sad smile; He loved that night despite all that happen. He was glad he would get to relive it, even if everyone was dreading it. Still maybe he could see it from a different point of view and see it from a new anger. That would be fun, he diecided.

_And another chapter down, hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review._


End file.
